The Marauders of Darkness
by Lark Chizin Pearie
Summary: Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva are forced to deal with some of the skeletons still hidden in their closet when they stumble upon a group of rogue children whose pasts are filled with more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS as it is a government agency. I do not own Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee or any recognizable characters. Those belong to Mr. Bellisario. I do, however, own the following original characters that you do not, as of yet, know but hopefully will get more acquainted to.**

**Author's Note: Before you read, I'd just like to remind you that there IS violence in this story as in borderline abuse (but not to any of Mr. Bellisario's characters) by a man, murder (but not too bloody) and a type of Stockholm syndrome. I doubt that I would ever stray too far over the line of abuse or go too far into the details of the murders in this story as I do not enjoy writing it nor reading it.  
**

**This little plot bubble came to me one day as I was watching, I believe, MTV. Strange. However, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I pride myself in my proper grammar and spelling although grammar was and is still my worst subject. Should you find any error that irritates you to the point of not wanting to continue on in the story, please, inform me in a way that will come off as constructive criticism. However, flames will not be appreciated.**

**Also, I consider myself an NCIS purist. That means I and this fanfiction will have nothing to do with NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. I repeat, none of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters will be making an appearance on this fanfiction.  
**

**Don't hesitate to ask me questions should you, in the course of reading, become confused. Now, read on and let your imagination soar.**

**Lark Chizin Pearie**

* * *

Riley glanced down at the unconscious man below her, her MoD dagger grasped in her hand. "Did you finish it, yet, T?" Lance questioned, walking up to them. He kneeled down and pressed his index and middle finger to the man's carotid artery then shot up angrily. "G-ddammit, Trouble, just finish him off!" Lance exclaimed angrily pulling out his own Marauders of Darkness dagger and pointing it at her threateningly.

"I can't do it. I can't, Lance! He didn't even do anything! Shore's only making us go after him because he doesn't like him. It's not a reason to kill somebody." Riley answered with conflicting emotions in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't ever use my name in public like that, again, do you understand? When we're out here, I'm Lightweight! And don't say 'that's what she said' because it's not sexual." Lance growled and immediately the younger of the two nodded but smirked. Lance then rolled his eyes. "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we don't finish another mission and kill this guy? Shore's gonna beat us 'till we're black and blue, that's what. I'll take care of it this time but next time he appoints you to head the mission, you kill the damn target. Alright?" Lance demanded, easily stabbing their 'target' through the throat then wiping the blood off on the man's own clothes.

"Okay, now we have to get rid of the forensics." Riley mumbled glancing around the scene but froze when she heard a twig snap.

Evidently, Lance heard, as well, because he had stopped moving. "Did you hear that?" Lance whispered.

Riley immediately shut her eyes and listened carefully. "Fuck! There are people here. We have to get going. Come on!" Riley exclaimed then jumped up and tried to run off, slipping the dagger back into her sleeve.

"Not that way! Not that way, T!" Lance exclaimed as he took off in the opposite direction. He quickly jumped and launched off a tree onto the stone wall and looked down at the youngest member of his MoD team. "Come on! Hurry up, there's someone behind you!" Lance yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Riley answered as she quickly changed direction but when she started to jump towards the tree to use its potential energy to launch up towards the wall, she felt somebody grab her. "Lightweight, go! Get Freeze and Major and get out of here. I can handle these people!" Riley exclaimed as she maneuvered out of the grasp of the mystery person.

"Dammit, Trouble, you really are trouble. Shore's gonna be seriously pissed off when we show up without you." Lance growled then ran off.

"We do not want any trouble. If you do not move, we will not hurt you," a strange woman's voice sounded. She had an accent… Middle Eastern?

"Ziva, it's just a kid. Lighten up," a man's voice said. Riley could sense him being taller than the… Israeli woman? She had always done poorly in the dialect training Shore put them through. It always resulted in her being punished.

"If you don't want trouble, I'm sorry 'cause you've got her. I'm Trouble." Riley answered with no fear in her posture or voice. She eyed the two closely and quickly and conspicuously flexed her forearm to active the trigger to drop her two daggers from her sleeve. She could hear Lance, Sabrina and Jesse discussing very quietly what to do about the people.

"Do you hear that, Tony? There are other children very near here. Most likely on the other side of that wall," the woman, Ziva, said making Riley stiffen warily. The taller man seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings but the Israeli, Riley would have to watch out for.

"Trouble!" Riley heard Sabrina call from over the wall. "Shore's calling us all back. I'm sorry but you have to figure your own way out of this." Sabrina informed making Riley grimace but accept it. It was the way of the MoD.

"Aye, Major. Just get out of here." Riley breathed but knew all three heard her.

Before Tony or Ziva knew what had happened, Riley had flung the daggers at them. Ziva quickly pushed Tony out of the way causing the dagger meant for him to graze her on the cheek whilst she expertly caught the other one by the hand. Ziva immediately whirled towards Riley with an undecipherable expression. "She's very good, Tony." Ziva informed, keeping her eyes on the child.

"I have to be… and I am." Riley answered trying to come off as smug and arrogant but only sounding young and desperate which infuriated her to no end. At least Shore's last lesson had succeeded in teaching her to hide her fear, no matter what.

Happy that she had remembered to wear gloves with grip and use unmarked daggers, she quickly ran towards the tree, jumped off it and landed on the top of the stone wall as Lance had done a few minutes before her. "I'll see you soon… NCIS." Riley informed then ran off, making Tony's jaw drop. Gibbs was going to be pissed.

Riley ran as fast as she could down the street and glanced behind her to make sure none of them were following her. Only then did she make her way back towards the Marauder of Darkness Headquarters which was simply an abandoned warehouse that was owned by the leader of the MoD's distant cousin. Shore had killed his cousin, however, and gave his identity to his second-in-command, Terror.

Walking up to the abandoned warehouse, she knocked once. After about 5 minutes, a slit opened up in the door. "Name and Number," a voice spoke.

"Riley, codename Trouble. Number 221309." Riley immediately answered.

"Operation status?" the same voice questioned.

"Operation Feather complete. Target acquired and taken care of. The scene wasn't taken care of, however. Feds showed up. NCIS." Riley reported.

Riley distinctly heard the voice sigh before locks clicked and the door opened. "Trouble, Shore's going to want to see you. Lightweight, Freeze and Major have already reported up to him. Major's going through Leadership Retraining because of you," the boy informed as Riley entered the warehouse.

"But it wasn't their fault, James. None of them. I couldn't handle my first mission as lead. It wasn't their fault and it sure as Hell wasn't Sabrina's fault." Riley spoke.

"I know. Shore doesn't care. Once a team's formed, you either celebrate together or suffer together. You might have completed the objective but you failed the mission and that's all that Shore's going to care about. And I'm not James anymore. I'm Guardian Mafia." James explained.

Riley stared at him incredulously. "But you were one of the best field agents. I thought you would rather die than become a guardian." Riley spoke.

James smirked wryly. "You know how Shore is. You can't say 'no' to him if you want to live. I guess being a guardian isn't that bad. It's just the losing my civilian name and having to work defense for the rest of my life that pisses me off a little. I loved being a field agent. You know Shore's requiring agents to know at least three languages now? I know you're fine but Lightweight's going to have a hard time. He could barely learn Spanish and nearly spent a year down in the brig learning and now he has to learn another language. Oh and he's making the Parkour training more intense now." James informed.

"I'm not surprised about the Parkour. We use it more than anything else." Riley answered then did a half-grimace, half-smirk at James. "I better go face the music with Shore now." Riley said then walked off towards his office.

When she arrived at the waiting room right outside Shore's office, she found Lance sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and what sounded like a beating going on inside the office. "Wh--what's going on? Lance?" Riley questioned, fear seeping into her being.

Lance groaned slightly then looked up and gave Riley a small smile. "You made it. Shore's pretty pissed off with us. Jesse's in there getting punished by Shore right now but not just because we were forced to leave you behind. He talked back to him and gave him attitude." Lance informed making Riley wince. Shore absolutely hated that. "Well, I'm next. Then it's you. You know we have a 50% chance of at least Level 2 Obedience Training for this, right?" Lance commented trying to make his tone light.

"Yeah, most likely. If I go in before you and tell Shore it was my fault, would you be able to get off scot free?" Riley questioned.

Lance laughed wryly. "You're kidding, aren't you? Shore's merciful to a point but the four of us? We're one team now and we get punished as one. If one of us fails, we all fail. Besides, Shore hates acts of heroism. He'll just call you an idiot, beat you 'till you're unconscious for 'insulting his intelligence' then get at me, anyways. You have to learn this stuff, Ri, because field agents live short lives and I can't always be here to protect you." Lance said seriously.

"You won't have to. I promise, Lance. I'll get better. Really fast. I just… I'm not used to this yet. I was 6 when Shore took me. I'm only just barely 8 now and I've only been a field agent for 2 months." Riley quickly said. Lance was 13 and one of the older field agents. He was like a big brother to her.

"Yeah. I hope you do get better really fast. Just remember, the less you cry and the less sounds you make, the less harsh he'll be." Lance reminded and though he knew Riley was in the most trouble, he hoped Shore wouldn't be too hard on her.

At that point, Jesse walked out limping slightly but quickly shot the other two a smile. "You're next, Lance." Jesse informed in a raspy voice and collapsed in the chair next to Lance, who quickly nodded and stood up.

Before Lance could get any further, however, Shore walked into the waiting room with his arms behind his back. He stood at a tall 6'1'' and had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair, styled carefully. His facial features were soft and he looked almost warm and caring to anyone who didn't know him all too well. Of course, Shore was warm and caring at times to 'his children' but he could also be extremely cold and ruthless when it came to working the children.

"Riley, escort Jesse to his room and make sure he survives. Lance, come with me." Shore spoke then briskly walked back to his office with Lance in tow.

Riley immediately jumped up and walked to the boy. "Come on, Jesse. Let's go." Riley whispered, helping the child to his feet.

"It wasn't that bad this time, Ri. You'll make it through without making a sound, I know it. You're a strong kid." Jesse murmured, allowing Riley to lead him back to his room with his eyes closed. "And don't worry about what he said. I'll make it. He didn't even break any bones this time." Jesse joked as they walked down the corridor.

Nobody except members of the Marauders of Darkness knew that Shore had begun digging underground in order for more room for his 'kids'. MoD's Alpha Team, consisting of Riley AKA Trouble, Jesse AKA Freeze, Lance AKA Lightweight and their team leader Sabrina AKA Major, lived underground.

Despite Shore's seeming hatred for the government and any of their attempts at trying to control his actions, the way he set up his organization resembled the American way a lot such as his active agents were called 'field agents', his best and most successful team was the Alpha Team and next was the Bravo Team and continued going down the U.S. Military Phonetics alphabet.

"Jesse, just stop talking. You're only making it worse for yourself. And you're right. You don't have anything broken. I have to go back up to Shore's office now. If you need anything… call me." Riley said and quickly covered him with a blanket before running back to the waiting room.

* * *

"You what?" Gibbs demanded, not sure if he was hearing his agents correctly.

"We let the suspect run away." Tony answered unsurely. "But if you saw her, Boss, you would've understood. She… she was crazy. Like a little mini-Ziva but I know she was Caucasian with blue eyes." Tony elaborated.

"Mini-Ziva?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, Gibbs. The two killers were children. A young boy, most likely in his pre-teens to early teens and a younger girl. She looked to be around 7-9. Both Caucasian but I did not get a good look at the boy. Very well trained and very intelligent. Whoever those two are working for must be even better. There are not only two of them. I heard at least four maybe five. I would not be surprised if this is an entire organization." Ziva informed.

"They both were wearing all black. The boy had a beanie on and both had gloves. Very smart. They moved like ninjas." Tony explained.

"Boss, I got a picture of the girl and a not so good picture of the boy. And the running and jumping they were doing is called Parkour. It's a type of activity or training where you get to certain places by adapting to your environment and people well trained in Parkour can escape from almost anything." McGee said, walking up to them.

Gibbs clenched his teeth to keep his temper in control. "DiNozzo, you identify those children. Ziva, you said those kids used codenames. I want you to find out if anybody else has ever come across those kids. McGee, you find out who our victim is. NOW!" Gibbs roared before walking off.

Once they were sure Gibbs was away, Tony turned to McGee. "Man, you should have been there, Probie. They were both amazing. There was this like 10 foot tall stone wall blocking their way 'cause we had them surrounded on the other side and they just jumped off a tree and managed to get on top of that stone wall. Maybe I should learn Parker." Tony said with a dreamy expression.

"Parkour, Tony. It is of French origin. And I doubt you would be able to be a Traceur. It takes a lot of mental and physical discipline as well as months of training to able to get to the level of skill those two seem to have. It is also recommended to be of a… slender build." Ziva said looking at the man pointedly.

"And what exactly are you saying, Zi-va?" Tony asked, standing up and sauntering his way over to Ziva's desk.

She simply looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm saying that it would be next to impossible for you to do what they do. They are light, fit and well trained. You are… practically the opposite." Ziva answered bluntly although very nonchalantly.

"I… am a TRAINED federal agent. I have been of law enforcement for years which requires me to be of top physical condition." Tony replied haughtily.

"Well, clearly top physical condition doesn't mean what it used to." Ziva commented whilst chuckling.

"Whatever you think, DiNozzo. Go ahead and try. Tell me how it turns out." McGee commented, not even looking up from his computer.

Tony turned towards McGee sharply and shot him a look before returning back to his desk to start running the facial recognition software though he knew it was a long shot. With skills like those, he doubt those kids had ever been caught breaking the law. He'd rather be doing Ziva's job.

"Well, I have a question. How do you know they belong to an organization? What if it's just a group of rogue kids?" McGee asked.

"Because, McGee, they worked together nearly flawlessly and their form was perfect whilst jumping." Ziva began to explain complete with hand motions. "Children are simply too impulsive and argumentative to be able to work together like that. They have someone training them and one said that 'Shore' was calling them back. That means they have a leader and they left that little girl to fend for herself with a bunch of law enforcement with guns. Whoever it is that is controlling them, he has a strong hold on them most likely with use of brain cleaning." Ziva finished.

McGee and Tony looked at each other for a moment before correcting in unison, "Brainwashing," only drawing an eye-roll from the Israeli.

"Well, either way, this is not going to be an easy investigation." Ziva stated matter-of-factly.

"How hard could it be, though? I mean, being ninjas does take it up a notch but they're still kids." Tony pointed out.

"Yes, Tony, but they are children who kill with no remorse. The older one had absolutely no second thoughts as he stabbed our victim in the neck. The little girl was hesitant. I did hear the little one sound scared. I think… that if we managed to get her back to the Interrogation Room, with a little convincing, she will tell us everything." Ziva said with complete confidence.

"But you just said that they were brainwashed by an authority figure. If he's gotten too close to them… look, I know how it is to be completely elated by a simple compliment like 'You did good'. Not personally but I did have a friend who was emotionally abused and every time we had a new male teacher, he would do everything in his power to please him. If this is how they are… desperate for approval, we'll never get anything." McGee tried to contribute.

Tony smirked over at him. "Well, would you look at that? The probies are growing up!" Tony snickered.

"Yes, well, Tony, the 'probies' outnumber you two to one." McGee added with a mock smile.

Tony shot McGee another look but suddenly he thought of something. "When we were hiding behind the trees, Ziva, they'd already killed the guy. The girl talked about cleaning up the scene so as to comb it for evidence that would prove they were there. How would two kids know what to do?" Tony questioned.

Ziva frowned and thought about it, as well. Now that Tony brought it up, she remembered the young girl's words. It only further confirmed her suspicion that there was an organization training children to be almost perfect skilled killers.

* * *

When Riley arrived at the waiting room, they were no sounds of punishment going on. Instead, calm talking was heard through the door. Slowly, she made her way across the room and took a seat by the door hoping that Lance wouldn't get into too much trouble for killing the target instead of forcing her to and not being able to clean up the forensics due to being surprised by the NCIS agents.

After 5 minutes of waiting and listening to their muffled voices, Riley drew her legs up and sat Indian style on the chair and cleared her mind. She was startled by something banging against the door and a second later, the door was flung open and Shore threw Lance out of the office.

"Shore, please. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. Please, Shore. Please!" Lance exclaimed, attempting to scoot away from the man.

"Now, Lance, you know that I do not tolerate disobedience in any form from my children. When you misbehave, you are punished. I do not want to ever hear you speak to me like that again. Also, you only refer to me as 'Shore' when I am not around." Shore said calmly as he slowly unbuckled his belt.

"Shore… Father… I'm sorry about being rude. I will never do it again. Please, Father, please don't!" Lance whimpered.

Riley sat on the chair with widened eyes. She'd never seen him punish other kids first hand and to be honest, it was scaring her.

As if sensing her fear, Shore turned towards Riley with kind blue eyes and moved the belt behind him momentarily. "Riley, sweetheart, why don't you go wait down in the lobby for now? Lance and I have something to discuss." Shore said softly.

"Yes, Father." Riley answered, standing up. She looked at Lance, who seemed scared out of his mind, and swallowed hard. Walking towards the door under Shore's hawk-like gaze, she shot Lance a quick reassuring look before leaving the office and waiting downstairs in the main office.

After making sure Riley had obeyed him, which he knew she would, he turned back to Lance. "Lance, stand up. I do not want you cowering on the floor like a simpering brat." Shore said and immediately the young teenager obeyed. Shore whirled around and Lance couldn't help but take a step back with the furious expression on his 'father's' face. He took a step forward and backhanded Lance so hard he fell to the ground. "Did I tell you that you could move?" Shore questioned looking down at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Father." Lance immediately answered and quickly got back to his feet, shaking slightly in fear.

"When I assign a team their leader and their mission, I expect the leader to complete the objective. I do not care if you thought Riley was a 'little too green' to handle my assignment. She will do it or she will face the consequences. However, because you decided to act by yourself, you will be receiving a severe punishment. Mind you, I am fair so don't think that Riley will be receiving a lighter punishment than you." Shore began speaking.

Lance kept his eyes strictly on Shore's back. He knew if the man turned around and saw him looking away, he would be receiving a split lip. Shore paused in his speech and paused in his movement. Before Lance knew what had happened, Shore had whirled around and whipped him with the belt making him cry out in pain. The belt buckle had hit him right on his lower right back right above his kidneys. Shore had impeccable aim.

"Explain to me, Lance, why I am punishing you right now." Shore ordered.

He allowed Lance to control his breathing. "Because, Father, if you didn't punish me for my wrongdoing then I would wrongfully think I would be able to repeat my actions. Because of your correction, I will know that I am wrong and I will not do it again." Lance said shakily.

"There, son. Was it so hard not to move or cry?" Shore asked warmly, stepping forward and fixing Lance's mussed hair. "However, I did say you would be receiving a severe punishment. You are to attend two weeks of Obedience Training with…," Shore paused and looked down into Lance's eyes, pondering something, "with Terror. Do you agree that you need Level 3 Obedience Training?"

Shore watched, pleased, as Lance's eyes widened momentarily in fear though he showed no emotion on his countenance. He knew the boy wouldn't be disobeying his orders again anytime soon.

"Y--Yes, sir. I do… I do deserve Level 3 Obedience Training." Lance answered trying to keep the stutter out of his voice.

Shore then smiled down at him. "Now, you may return to your quarters for the night but you are to report to Terror tomorrow morning at 5 AM sharp. I will inform him that you will be joining your other… disobedient brothers and sisters. I have to say, though, I'm quite disappointed in you, Lance. I would've never thought a member of my Alpha team would have to be sent to Level 3 Obedience Training. You are supposed to be the elite of the elite, the one team I know I could rely on." Shore said, his smile turning into a frown.

Despite what Shore had just done to him and what he would have to go through by being sentenced to Level 3 Obedience Training, Lance couldn't help but feel his heart sink with Shore's words. "I will never give you a reason to be disappointed in me again, Father." Lance immediately informed.

"Good. That's very good, son. I have no doubt that you will, once more, make me proud after Obedience Training." Shore said reaching forward and giving Lance a brief hug that made the young teen's heart soar. He would definitely make Shore proud if he had to die to do it. "Now, leave and make sure you send Riley in after you." Shore ordered then put his belt back on and walked back into the office, quietly shutting the door.

* * *

**Concluding Author's Note: As can be evident by the other stories I have written, I have quite the short attention span. I do apologize should I begin updating later and later but I do believe this story is unique since I am quite enthralled with it. I've already written the first two chapters. However, I will ration my updating so as to not have to make you wait too long in between stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. Chapter 2. I'm still trying to decide who I want Riley's parents to be. It hasn't really come up, yet, although I have left it open to thought. Maybe I'll choose by popular demand as long as it's not completely insane so tell me if you think you have a good idea.**

**Anyway, I'd like to remind you that flames are not appreciated although constructive criticism is.**

**Don't forget that fanfictions are the way viewers/readers can involve themselves in their favorite TV show/movie/books/etc. Now, read on and let your imagination soar.**

**Lark Chizin Pearie  
**

* * *

The three continued to work fervently knowing that Gibbs could walk in any second and if none of them had anything… well, let's just say that the only thing that remained would be their teeth and maybe not even that. "Good G-d. The Lord has looked down upon me and bestowed upon me a gift of huge proportions!" Tony exclaimed catching the attention of Ziva and McGee.

"Did you identify one of the children?" Ziva questioned slowly. Now, she HAD to get something. She couldn't let Tony get all the glory.

"Yes, I did. I did, in fact. Both of them! Ha-ha! I believe that I deserve a little reward." Tony said as he dramatically pulled out a cinnamon bun from his desk drawer.

"How could you have done that in only an hour? Which database did you find her in?" McGee immediately demanded.

Tony frowned and peered at his computer screen. "Missing Persons." Tony answered over his mouthful of cinnamon bun making Ziva look at him, disgusted. "Strange." Tony added, his mouth still full.

"Tony, can you PLEASE swallow before you speak?" Ziva demanded.

Tony immediately swallowed then grinned widely at Ziva before wiping his hands off and sitting up. He frowned. "Both of the children were identified with Missing Persons. The little one's been missing for 2 years. The boy's been missing for 7 years." Tony read.

"Oh! I got a result, as well! A young blonde girl whose codename is Trouble is wanted by the FBI. The others, Freeze, Major and Lightweight are grouped together with this 'Trouble' girl. However, these three have been in more trouble than the little one. They are wanted by the FBI, ATF, Homeland Security and--and even the CIA. I guess their troublemaking is not limited to the United States." Ziva commented.

"It's not troublemaking when felonies are committed." Tony commented offhandedly. "Well, Ziva and I have completed our assignments. How are you doing, McProbie?" Tony teased making McGee's face burn.

"It's still searching." McGee snapped making Tony smirk.

"So, Ziva, what does it say about the kids? Have they robbed a bank before?" Tony questioned amusingly as he tried balancing a pen on his nose.

Before Ziva could speak, however, Gibbs strode in and snatched the pen from Tony. "DiNozzo, you start. Ziva, you next. Maybe by then McGee will catch up." Gibbs said walking right to his desk and taking a seat then looking pointedly at his senior field agent. Tony couldn't help but feel triumphant over McGee.

"Okay, well, the two have been missing for a long time. The girl's been on here since 2008 and the boy's been on here since 2003. The girl's name is… Riley Jane Bishop. Her Missing Persons report was filed by her father, Marine Corps Lieutenant Colonel Jim Bishop. She went missing when she was 6. She'd be about 8 now. The boy is Lance Alexander Logan. His report was filed by his father, Millard Logan. Strange, he went missing when he was 6, too. He's 13 now. They've had no leads about their whereabouts." Tony quickly reported, standing up.

Gibbs nodded in approval then turned to Ziva. "The four codenames I looked up: Trouble, Freeze, Major and Lightweight are all grouped together by the FBI as being part of a domestic terror group called the Marauders of Darkness. This group has done everything illegal that you can do from murdering government officials to stealing a pack of gum. All members of the Marauders of Darkness carry daggers with their insignia. They are extremely dangerous and they are always armed." Ziva said, continuing the report to Gibbs.

"No news company in the world has heard of this group?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony immediately googled the Marauders of Darkness. "No, Boss. No news company has reported on it but they do have fans that know a lot about them. Seems kids are kidnapped at the age of 6 to begin training to become a 'Marauder'. Their training includes intense physical, mental and emotional drilling. Only the top of the top make it through and children who fail are either returned to their families mentally disturbed or dead." Tony read off.

"Bring it up on the plasma." Gibbs ordered and immediately Tony sent it up and scrolled down.

"The Marauders of Darkness are like modern ninjas in the United States and operate only in the U.S., Mexico and Canada. They are a very organized, careful and meticulous group which is why no member of the MoD is caught alive. The MoD operates with such an organized style that it could be compared to the Mafia. Their leader, only known as Shore, is their best operative and is also known as being an extremely ruthless man." McGee read.

"They have specialized teams, not unlike government agencies, where there are field agents who operate outside the headquarters, whose location to this day, is still hidden from the government. They have different departments such as Computer Crimes where they commit crimes instead of preventing it, a counterfeiting team but the team they are most well known for is their active field agent team." Ziva continued. "Alpha Team, Bravo Team, Charlie Team? Is that not military phonetics?" Ziva questioned turning to Gibbs, who nodded once.

"The website was written by a Derek Shoe. Should we bring him in, Boss?" Tony questioned. All he received was a look. "Got it, Boss." Tony answered then quickly grabbed his jacket, badge and gun. He looked pointedly at Ziva, who did the same, before the two left.

"McGee, who's our victim?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's searching, Boss. Still searching." McGee answered nervously, pleading his computer to work faster.

Luckily, the gods seemed to have heard his plea because a minute later, his computer beeped with a 'POSITIVE MATCH'. "The victim is 35 year old Leonardo Dante, a known member of the Mafia." McGee reported happily.

"How are they connected, McGee?" Gibbs questioned without looking up from his computer.

"I don't know, Boss." McGee answered making Gibbs look up. "But--but I will look it up and find out right now." McGee quickly answered turning to his computer.

Gibbs stood up, making McGee glance up at him, and walked over to Tony's desk writing down the names of the two miscreants. He, then, made his way back to his own desk and began searching for information on the two. 8 year old Riley and 13 year old Lance. Even though they were most likely deadlier than a rattlesnake, he felt an obligation to save the two from the 'Marauders of Darkness'. Children shouldn't be forced to do these things.

'Shore'… The codename seemed familiar to Gibbs but he didn't know where he heard it before. 'Shore'.

He continued to ponder this until a smiling picture of Riley from two years ago showed up on his computer. It had been taken when she was 5 years old when her father, Jim Bishop, had moved his family to Quantico. She had been adopted by the Lieutenant Colonel and the man was still residing in Quantico. Gibbs would go pick him up after having a little talk with their self-proclaimed MoD expert, Derek Shoe.

* * *

Lance walked out of the waiting room and downstairs where Riley was waiting. "Ri, Shore wants you." Lance informed.

Riley immediately got up and ran to him, examining his face. "It wasn't too bad this time." Riley said softly, reaching up and lightly touching an appearing bruise on Lance's cheek. "Was that it? It wasn't that bad." Riley said, starting to smile.

"Well, it wasn't bad with Shore. He just smacked me a couple times with the belt and his hand. I'm being sent to Level 3 Obedience Training with Terror, though. I must've been pretty bad." Lance replied though his voice continued to get quieter with each word.

Riley's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Level THREE Obedience Training with TERROR? You couldn't have been that bad!" Riley exclaimed.

Lance smiled softly. "Alright, well, if you keep him waiting too long, he won't go easy on you and you're already in trouble. Go." Lance said.

"Alright. Be careful, Lance. You don't look too good." Riley said and gave him a short squeeze before heading towards Shore's office. Reaching towards the door handle, she hesitated only one second before slowly opening the door. "Father?" Riley called out, remembering Shore's words to Lance before she had been told to leave.

Shore slowly turned around in his chair, leaning back casually. "Riley, close the door and take a seat." Shore said calmly.

Immediately, Riley moved to obey and after quietly closing the door, without hesitation or fear in her face, walked over to Shore's desk and took a seat across from him. "I know we failed the mission, Father." Riley spoke first.

"I know that, too." Shore answered, raising an eyebrow. He then smirked amusingly. "You remind me of myself when I was younger, Riley. You have the most promise but if you do not obey my orders, you will never be the Marauder I know you can be." Shore added as he slowly pushed his chair back and stood up. "You are my daughter and because of that, I do not have the heart to kill you." Shore started.

"But wasn't Vortex your daughter, too? You killed her for disobeying you." Riley couldn't help but point out.

Riley found Shore suddenly right up in her face, startling her. "You will not speak when I am speaking and you will not interrupt me. Is that understood?" Shore snarled, his blue eyes blazing drawing an immediate nod of cooperation. Shore then cleared his throat and stood up, well composed once more. "Yes, I did punish Amanda fatally for disobeying me but only because her decision almost cost us everything. Her decision to disobey me almost allowed the American law enforcement officials to find our headquarters." Shore explained softly.

"Is that why we have to follow your orders to the T?" Riley questioned carefully.

"Yes." Shore answered simply. "Before I send my children out into the world on a mission, I think of everything that might go wrong. I know you have heard of the saying 'The best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry' by Robert Burns. I make it a requirement for my strategy class." Shore said expectantly.

"Yes, of course, Father. It means that no matter what we expect or no matter how much we plan things, unexpected and/or bad things can always happen." Riley immediately answered, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Shore smiled at her and laid his hand on top of her head for a second. "Very good. I would never send any of you out there if I didn't know that even if all things go wrong, you can always find a way out. Did Sabrina tell you that you are the youngest child ever inducted into the Alpha team in Marauder history?" Shore questioned, leaning against his desk.

"Yes, but it was sort of random 'cause we weren't even talking about the MoD so I kind of ignored it." Riley responded.

"Which would be expected from a normal 8 year old child but you are not normal. You are a member of the Marauders of Darkness and because of that, expectations for you are much, much higher than a normal 8 year old brat." Shore informed.

"I'm sorry, Father. I'll pay more attention to everything from now on." Riley apologized.

Shore brushed it off with a lazy wave of his hand. "I don't mind you being lax occasionally when you are in headquarters but the second you step foot outside, you must pay close attention to your surroundings. If an ant bumps into your foot out there, I want you to know that it happened." Shore said forcefully. Riley immediately nodded in the affirmative. "Now, you have been much more behaved and cooperative than Lance or Jesse which is why you have not, yet, been punished. But you will be attending three days of Level 3 Obedience Training with Lance then you will attend the last 2 days of Hell Week with this year's trainees because obviously you need to relearn the instant emotional detachment for killing as well as Day 7's sense training. You didn't hear the federal agents soon enough." Shore said with a frown.

"I understand." Riley immediately answered though she didn't quite understand why Shore had to be so severe with them. She was absolutely terrified of Terror, however, and though she knew she could benefit from Day 6 and Day 7 of Hell Week, she didn't know how she could go through it beaten and bloody from going to Level 3 Obedience Training with Terror.

Unlike Shore, Terror seemed enjoy inflicting pain on the children and would 'punish' them for every little infraction whether it was deserving of punishment or not. In the opinion of the children, he didn't seem to want to teach them anything but rather instill fear into them. 'Obedience through fear' was one of the sayings he seemed to live by. His assistant for Level 3 Obedience Training, 27 year old Alex, seemed more interested in teaching them. Alex had been an ex-member of the Alpha team.

Whenever active field agents hit 25, they were immediately bumped to instructor-level and taught instead of going out in order to maintain the highest level of intelligence within the MoD. There was no sense in sending them out there only to get killed and lose valuable experience that they had gone through. Teaching instead of doing missions, however, ensured a next generation of Marauders could have the opportunity to learn from the best of the best. Also, sending agents out young helped weed out the ones that were only faking.

Shore studied her expression without giving away the fact he was scrutinizing her then stood up once more. "I know what you're thinking. I will personally tell Terror that you are not to be touched unless absolutely necessary. As I said before, you have the most promise and you will need to pay close attention to your Hell Week Recourse because the next time I think you need it, I will be personally administering the lesson." Shore said.

Despite Shore's obvious threat, Riley relaxed. Terror would never go against Shore's orders. He was too afraid of the MoD leader. "Thank you, Father."

"Don't thank me, yet." Shore answered.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee were still at their desks, both typing on the computer, although McGee was significantly faster than Gibbs. Tony and Ziva eventually walked in although they were sans their 'expert'. "Gibbs, the man is in Interrogation Room 2." Ziva informed but only received a nod in response.

"Boss, what are we going to do about our other case? I mean, we just happened to stumble on this in our stakeout and technically we aren't even supposed to be investigating it because it doesn't involve Navy or Marine people. The FBI are going to want this." Tony piped up.

"I know, DiNozzo, and McGee is going to tell us why we are able to investigate this." Gibbs answered without looking up.

"I--I am, Boss?" McGee questioned. Gibbs immediately shot him a look. "I am." McGee repeated. He swallowed then cleared his throat. "Well, I've managed to find a link between the victim and our suspects and the organization they belong to. It seems that Leonardo Dante is a very proud member of the Mafia and has said in public that he could take on any group from the MoD. I think that the leader, Shore, took on that challenge." McGee began to explain.

"We'll figure out a connection to the Navy after I speak to this… David Shoe." Gibbs said, getting up and going towards Interrogation Room 2.

"Derek… Shoe." Tony quickly corrected as he got up and proceeded to follow. Ziva and McGee were right behind them.

While Gibbs immediately strolled into the Interrogation Room, Tony, Ziva and McGee walked right past and went into the Observation Room. "Sir, your agents said you needed my expertise on the Marauders of Darkness. Why am I in an interrogation room if all you need is my expertise?" Derek demanded.

"We can't have you wandering around a federal agency." Gibbs answered simply.

Derek frowned for a second before nodding slowly. "Alright, then. What do you need to know?" Derek asked.

"Did you read the news today?" Gibbs asked, organizing papers on the desk.

Derek immediately sat up straight and leaned in closer, intrigued by the direction of the conversation. "Of course. Their Alpha team was dispatched to get rid of major opposition, namely Leonardo Dante. He insulted the MoD on a daily basis and Shore? He really hates that." Derek said.

"Are there any other major oppositions we should watch out for?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, there is a group that thinks of the Marauders as their rival but they're really not any good and the MoD could crush them easily. People who actually know of the Marauders are too afraid of them to oppose them. Like me." Derek said then leaned in closer and looked to his left and right even though they were in a secure interrogation room. "Even I'm afraid to say anything negative about them. Once I accidentally criticized one of their members and they sent me a letter warning me to take down the comment. I did." Derek whispered.

Gibbs had to work hard not to roll his eyes at the obviously not normal man. "Is there anyone who would be targeted right now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, of course. I know that Trouble, one of their younger members, turned 8 almost a month ago. They have a tradition where Shore always has his agents' parents killed a month after their 8th birthday. That means her parents are next. It's general knowledge." Derek said haughtily.

"You're free to leave." Gibbs immediately responded then left, confusing Derek.

Derek then stood up and walked over to Gibbs' side of the desk to find the papers he had been organizing to be unimportant office memos. "Hello? What's going on here?!" Derek demanded.

Tony, McGee and Ziva rushed out of the observation room and, on the way back to the bullpen, Tony poked his head into the interrogation room. "We'll have someone stop by and escort you out of the building." Tony said then continued on his way back the office. "Boss… Boss! Boss, why'd you leave? Did you get what you needed to involve us in the investigation?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, Tony. If you had been paying attention then you would know that the MoD is targeting the little one's parents next." Ziva spoke up.

Tony glared lightly at her. "I know, Ziva. But how does that have anything to do NCIS taking over the investigation?" Tony demanded.

"Because, Tony, her father is a Marine Lieutenant Colonel working in Quantico. That's our jurisdiction." McGee informed.

Again, Tony glared lightly at him though in actuality he was a little annoyed at himself. How did they manage to connect the dots but he didn't? Was he getting off his game? Whatever it was, he needed the problem fixed and he needed it fixed yesterday. "So we have to speak to the kid's dad and maybe establish protection for him and his wife without the Marauders finding out?" Tony questioned.

"Exactly, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered simply.

"Boss, how are we going to get him to cooperate completely with us? He's a Lieutenant Colonel, he must be a busy man." McGee commented.

"He's a father, McGee. His daughter has been missing for 2 years. I think he'll take a day off in order to get her back." Gibbs said, exasperated.

Before they could converse more, however, Derek burst into the bullpen. "Agent DiNozzo, Agent David, erm… others… I can still help you. I know more about the MoD than even they know about themselves!" Derek said passionately.

Gibbs didn't even restrain himself from rolling his eyes this time. "DiNozzo, get him out of here," he ordered.

"Got it, Boss." Tony answered, jumping up. "Come on, Derek. We've already got what we needed to proceed. Tell you what… you wait patiently and if we bring in an actual member of the Marauders of Darkness, we'll let you have a short interview for your website." Tony promised.

Derek's eyes brightened considerably. "Oh, of course, Agent DiNozzo! I'll leave now. Don't forget. I'll be waiting. I'll have my phone on me all the time. Just call me anytime even if it's midnight. I would do anything for an interview with a member. It's like a dream come true!" Derek exclaimed as he started walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Riley walked slowly to her room, her mind still whirling with thoughts. What, exactly, had Shore meant when he said not to thank him, yet? He hadn't even touched her in the office unlike with Jesse and Lance, whom had been hit by him multiple times. "What happened?" Lance asked, jumping out of the shadows, though Riley had already known he was there. It came from Marauders training.

"Well, Shore didn't hit me or anything during the meeting but he assigned me 3 days of Level 3 Obedience Training with you and I have to re-attend Day 6 and Day 7 of Hell Week with the trainees. He didn't say when I have to start, though." Riley informed.

"Then I wouldn't do anything. I doubt Shore would forget to tell you when to start but this year's Hell Week's Day 6 is going to be in 5 days. There's no doubt about that. Don't go to Level 3 Obedience Training until he tells you to or he might take it as disobedience." Lance recommended.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of want to put it off, anyways." Riley shrugged as she continued her trek to her room. Lance followed.

"Let's just hope that you go through it with me so then I can maybe protect you a little bit." Lance said.

Riley shook her head making Lance look a little surprised and hurt. "No, let's hope that I go through it with you so I can protect YOU." Riley corrected.

At this point, Lance just looked exasperated. "Riley, I'm more experienced than you are. I know how to calm Terror down better than you can and even if we can't calm him down, I can rile him up so he'll just go after me." Lance explained.

"No, I should rile him up so he can go after me 'cause Shore said that he was gonna tell Terror he's not allowed to hurt me 'cause I need to pay close attention on Day 6 and Day 7 of Hell Week 'cause if I don't then I'll have to be personally taught by Shore." Riley said blanching slightly.

Lance seemed stunned. How could she think that being personally taught by Shore was a bad thing? He would give his left arm to be able to be tutored 1 on 1 by the extremely intelligent man. "But… Shore's awesome. Don't you WANT to be taught by him?" Lance questioned.

"Maybe." Riley said thoughtfully. "But you should've heard the way he said it. It was kind of threatening." Riley commented.

"Shore's always like that. It's to toughen us up." Lance immediately responded, feeling the need to defend the closest thing he has ever had to a father.

"Okay, then." Riley answered, shrugging. "Hey, do you know what he did to Jesse?" Riley asked.

"No, what?" Lance asked as he watched her situate herself in her room.

"I don't know. I was asking you."

"Oh. Well, then, let's go find out."

Riley jumped up and began following the older boy out of her room. "Yeah. Let's." Riley reiterated. As Jesse's room was only two doors down from Riley's, they were there in no time. Before Lance could move, Riley had shot out her hand and knocked on Jesse's door.

"Who is it?" they heard Jesse's voice call out from inside.

"Lance. And Riley." Lance answered.

The two heard sounds coming from inside the room and a couple seconds later, Jesse opened the door with a tired smile on his face. "Hey. I was just resting a little. You know, I'm always making the stupidest decisions when I'm around Shore." Jesse joked as he closed the door behind his two teammates.

"Yeah. You should stop talking back to him. It really doesn't help your health any." Lance scolded mildly.

"I know, I know but sometimes I just can't help it. I mean, Shore got me too late. I was about a week from my 7th birthday when he got me. My back talk was a little more set in stone than other people. I'm working hard at it, though. At least he doesn't beat me unconscious now." Jesse shrugged as he gently laid back down on his bed wincing occasionally in pain.

"Are you off scot-free, then?" Riley questioned. Lance looked at her incredulously. "Well, I mean, of course you didn't get off scot scot-free but, um, what I meant was if you got sentenced to any… you know… extracurricular… things. Like we did." Riley stuttered through, not wanting to insult Jesse because although he was older than her, he was still only 10 years old and had 10 year old emotions.

Jesse chuckled lightly at the young girl. "Yeah. Shore said once I was fully healed and cleared by the doc then I'm attending Level 2 Obedience Training for 2 weeks to curb my backtalk. I really need it." Jesse said, shifting slightly on the bed and looking at her with dark eyes. "Is Sabrina back, yet?" Jesse asked.

"No. We haven't seen her around, yet. I still don't know where she went in the first place but she left Shore's looking fine." Lance answered.

"I know where she went!" Riley piped up making both boys turn to her. "James told me that she got sentenced to Leadership Retraining. I mean… Guardian Mafia told us that. When did James get assigned to Guardian work?" Riley questioned curiously.

They both shrugged. "I don't know but I guess Shore knows what he's doing. It's kind of weird, though, because James was one of the best field agents ever. He was absolutely amazing. You should've seen him work, Ri. He was Alpha leader before Sabrina but he just stopped about a week before you joined the Alpha team." Lance informed.

Riley stood in the room silently with a million things running through her head. "I need to go for a walk." Riley informed then abruptly left.

"What's up with her?" Jesse questioned, gesturing towards Riley.

"I don't know. You really think I know what that kid is thinking? I love her and all but I have no idea what goes on through her mind." Lance shrugged.

"You're closer to her than I am. And do you really trust her out there alone especially after what happened today?" Jesse asked concernedly.

"She's smart. I trust her. Besides, she has her GPS/walkie-talkie watch on so it's fine." Lance said then looked towards the door. G-d, he hoped she would be fine and he knew she would if she paid attention but sometimes her mind tended to wander during walks.

* * *

**Concluding Author's Note: That wasn't so bad, was it? For those interested, chapter three is in progress and will soon be finished. For those not interested, well, okay. I'm not going to force you to read my story although I do have to say it's quite weird that you can read to the end of chapter two and not consider yourself interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I present to you... Chapter 3! Well, I do have to say I'm quite proud of myself. I've stayed with this story longer than any other story I've published. You can argue that Unchanged Future has 4 chapters but those are significantly smaller so I can argue that this is the longest since it has the most words.**

**Well, don't let me stop you from reading if it's what you want. Just remember to enjoy yourself and read on and let your imagination soar.**

**Lark Chizin Pearie  
**

* * *

Gibbs screeched to a halt in front of the Bishop household and immediately McGee put his hands out to steady himself while Ziva looked undisturbed. McGee quickly pulled his hands back and glanced at Ziva for a second before attempting to look as nonchalant as she did. Putting the car into park, Gibbs impatiently got out of the car and starting walking towards the house. Definitely an officer's home.

McGee and Ziva quickly followed his lead and ran up to the front porch but standing on either side of Gibbs and slightly behind him. Gibbs knocked.

From the distance they could hear running and children yelling. Eventually the door was opened by a tall, stern looking man. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"NCIS. Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs introduced himself. "Agents David and McGee," he continued pointing to each respective person. "We're here about your daughter, Lieutenant Colonel Bishop." Gibbs added when the man didn't move or even blink.

"Samantha and Savannah? They're right here." Jim said looking down at the brunette twins standing on either side of him, peeking at Gibbs curiously.

"No. Riley." Gibbs informed. Jim's face flashed with panic for a second.

"Um. Come in. Girls, go away. Go play with your brother." Jim ordered and immediately the two young girls ran off, giggling to each other. Jim watched as the three agents filed into his home and gently closed the door before leading them into his living room. "Take a seat. Would any of you like something to drink?" Jim offered as he studied each agent closely.

"No, Lieutenant Colonel. Have you heard any word from your oldest child in the past 2 years?" Gibbs questioned.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs, but I feel a little uncomfortable talking about Riley as she has been missing for 2 years." Jim answered.

"I understand, Lieutenant Colonel, but we might have found your daughter. We were wondering what happened on the day that she went missing. Can you tell us what happened?" McGee spoke up, looking intently at the middle-aged man, as he pulled out his PDA to write down notes.

"Um… we were at the park. My girls were only 3 years old and my son was 1 so my wife and I were extremely busy with them, as you can assume. Riley was older and she wanted to go off to the larger playground that wasn't that far off. We allowed her to as long as she stayed within view. I took my twin daughters to the swing while my wife stayed with my son and we each kept an eye on Riley, as well. I don't know what happened but one minute she was just going down the slide and the next she was gone. We looked everywhere for nearly 3 hours before calling the police. She has been gone ever since." Jim explained, keeping his gaze on Gibbs.

"Did you see anybody suspicious hanging around the park? Someone who didn't have children with them?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Jim immediately answered but seemed to think twice about his answer. "Actually, maybe. There was this man about my height; I'm 6 feet tall. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, he was extremely well-groomed and he just seemed to be watching the children playing. He might have been watching Riley a little more closely than the other children. Do you think he took Riley?" Jim questioned.

"We're not sure but we might know where your daughter is now. Do you think you have a more recent picture of her? The one we have is about 3 years old. Even one a year newer would help." Gibbs spoke as he pulled out the picture that had gone on Riley's military dependent ID card.

"Um, I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs but on Riley's 1 year anniversary to her disappearance, my wife almost had a breakdown after seeing Riley's picture so I had them all taken away and… well, we had them burned." Jim answered.

"I understand." Gibbs answered but inside he was slowly getting more and more suspicious of the man.

"If that's all, Agent Gibbs, I need you three to leave. My wife and I are setting up for my son, Sullivan's, 3rd birthday party and our guests will be arriving soon. Your presence might upset them." Jim said, standing up.

"Of course, Lieutenant Colonel. I just have one more question." Gibbs said, standing up. Ziva and McGee quickly followed his lead.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" Jim questioned though his tone sounded as if he were getting a little annoyed and exasperated.

"Do you want to be informed when we find your daughter?" Gibbs asked.

Jim seemed surprised. "You can find her? Might I remind you, Agent Gibbs, that she has been gone for 2 years." Jim said.

"We have seen her around, Lieutenant Colonel, so, yes, we can find her."

"Of course I would like to know when you find Riley. My wife would be overjoyed." Jim informed as he led the NCIS agents to the front door. "Please do not come back to my home." Jim said when he opened the door and allowed the agents to walk out. "If you need to ask more questions, see me at my office. My wife and children to not need to be reminded of the… darker days in our life." Jim said.

"Of course, Lieutenant Colonel Bishop. We apologize." Ziva answered and Jim gave them a curt nod before closing the door. "I do not like him, Gibbs." Ziva immediately said the minute she knew Jim was out of hearing range. "He is a horrible man." Ziva added.

"I know." Gibbs answered shortly.

"It is like he does not care about that poor little girl at all! Did you notice that he did not refer to her as 'my daughter' not even once? But it was my wife, my son, my daughters, my twins but never Riley, my daughter. If we find her, Gibbs, I refuse to send her back to that cold, unwelcoming man. He cares for nothing but his own biological children. All of them are younger than the little girl so I believe that they had thought that the wife could have no children so they adopted her as a last resort but when their children were born, Riley was cast aside." Ziva rambled furiously.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and looked at Ziva, who stopped her tirade. "Ziver, I know. I also know that it was their fault she was allowed to be kidnapped in the first place. Lieutenant Colonel Bishop was involved in Riley's disappearance. We just need to prove it." Gibbs said as they got into the car.

"Boss, how can someone do that to a little girl? How could they raise her and supposedly love her for three years and just push her to the side because they decided to have biological children? They said that they allowed Riley to wander off by herself because she was older but she was still only 6 years old. I just don't understand." McGee said, a frown on his face.

"You'll find that a lot of people will do things… horrible things… that can't be understood." Gibbs answered.

* * *

Riley stuck her hands in her pockets as she swiftly moved past all the other busy members of the MoD. None of them paid any close attention to her which is how she liked it. Living with her so-called father, Jim Bishop, had taught her that being in the background was better than having his attention.

Before she could make it halfway through the main office towards the exit, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Riley whirled around, ready for a fight but frowned in concern instead when she saw her team leader, Sabrina, with blood smeared down her cheek. "Sabrina. What happened? Are you okay?" Riley asked, rushing to her side and aiding her in walking back towards their dorms.

Sabrina smiled reassuringly but Riley could tell it was pain-filled and hard to produce. "I told Guardian Mafia to tell you that I was sent to Leadership Retraining. Didn't he tell you?" Sabrina questioned.

"He did tell me. He just didn't tell me what happens during Leadership Retraining." Riley said grabbing a shirt off someone's desk and wiping the blood off Sabrina's cheek. Luckily, it hadn't been from a wound on her face making Riley wonder where it had come from.

Sabrina smirked knowingly. "It wasn't my blood." Sabrina informed. Riley looked at her in mock horror. "And I didn't kill anyone." Sabrina quickly added.

Riley then grinned at her. "It was only going to be a joke but I like how you can read my thoughts by simply looking at my facial expressions." Riley commented.

"Well, yeah, it's part of leadership training. I have to know what my members are thinking. And Leadership Retraining isn't actually all that bad. I mean, the instructor is Flowers. She's tough but extremely fair. She's a really good instructor. I bet you're going to be Alpha team leader one day, Ri. Shore likes you, you know? He treats you like he treated me when I was younger except better. He knows you're good." Sabrina said softly.

Riley scoffed. "Shore doesn't like me! He's punishing me with Level 3 Obedience Training." Riley informed.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks and turned to the 8 year old with widened eyes. "He did? I was never sentenced to Level THREE. Only ever Level 2. What did you do?" Sabrina questioned curiously.

"I didn't follow through on the objective for Operation Feather. Lance killed the target and not me." Riley said and began moving again, forcing Sabrina to walk with her.

"Really? And he only punished you with Level 3 Obedience Training?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, no. He said three days of Level 3 Obedience Training and repeating Day 6 and Day 7 for Hell Week." Riley said suspiciously not quite sure where Sabrina would go with that information.

This time it was Sabrina who scoffed. "And you think he doesn't like you? The last time someone didn't kill their target when they were ordered to by Shore, they were put on the hit-list! You must really be something special, Ri. That or you're so messed up that Shore thinks he's going to be able to groom you into anything he wants." Sabrina added.

"Gee, thanks, Sabrina." Riley drawled as she helped the 16 year old into her room.

Sabrina smirked at her before looking at her seriously. "It might not have come out the way I wanted it to but I meant what I said, Riley. I love being here and I love being a Marauder but I still feel something every time I have to kill. That something isn't as strong as it was when I was your age but it's still there. The second I feel nothing after killing someone, I'm going to kill myself. No matter what, Riley, I want you to promise me that you will always feel something. You might be Shore's newest and most favorite protégé lately but you're mine right now and I want you to promise me. Right now." Sabrina said, standing on her own and looking at Riley sternly.

Riley glanced at Sabrina strangely. "That's the complete opposite of what Shore teaches us. I'm going back to Hell Week because I couldn't kill the guy I needed to and you're here telling me to always feel something. Do you want me to die because of guilt?" Riley demanded, taking a step back towards the door.

"Riley, stop." Sabrina ordered and the 8 year old was surprised to find that her body obeyed without her mind okay-ing the command.

"Why? I should go to Shore right now and tell him that you're trying to get me to go against everything he's ever taught!" Riley exclaimed.

Luckily for the older girl, they had closed the door behind them when they entered her room. "But you won't. I know you won't, Riley. Even after everything you've gone through, I know you're a good person." Sabrina said softly.

"That's what you think." Riley answered warily. "Sabrina, I want to promise you, I really do but I've already killed some people that Shore ordered me to without feeling anything. I don't want to die. I can't do what you do. I couldn't kill the last guy because he didn't do anything wrong or anything wrong that I've heard of. Everyone before, Shore had a reason for killing." Riley explained.

Sabrina smiled sadly. "One day, Riley, you're going to wake up and simply go through the motions that Shore tells you to without thinking twice. You're going to do things that you'll regret so much that you're willing to take your life for but by then it'll be too late. He's trying to turn you into a monster, Ri, and I won't let that happen even if I have to watch over you for the rest of your life and take you down myself." Sabrina informed.

"No, he's not! Shore knows the difference between doing the wrong thing period and doing the wrong thing for a right reason." Riley exclaimed.

"You see? He's already gotten to you. A wrong thing done is always a wrong thing no matter how he twists the words." Sabrina lectured. "But don't think I don't love him because I do. Like all the others, he is the only father I remember and know and for that, I'm loyal but everyone has faults, Ri, even Shore." Sabrina added hesitantly. She didn't know if Shore had ears in her room.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot." Riley spat though she immediately felt guilty for it. Sabrina was only trying to help her. "You just don't understand, Sabrina. I love him! He's the only dad I've ever known! The guy who adopted me, he was horrible and he was supposed to be my father. Shore saved me from him. I owe everything to him! You chose to join the Marauders. I didn't even know about you guys until Shore saved me. You don't know how much I looked up to the Alpha team and how much I wanted to be one of them when I saw you guys interacting with Shore. He loves Alpha members." Riley said desperately.

At this point, Sabrina wasn't even looking up and it was worrying Riley. There was a long pause. When Sabrina finally looked up, Riley was startled by the haunted look in Sabrina's eyes. "I didn't know how bad he had gotten to you before this talk. And I'm worried about you now. Shore's not who you think he is and you'll find that out soon enough. Now, get out." Sabrina murmured so softly that if Riley hadn't been paying close attention to her team leader, she wouldn't have heard anything.

* * *

"Boss, what are we supposed to do now?" McGee asked hesitantly as they walked into the bullpen. He ignored the dark look Tony shot him as they walked back.

"What do you think, McGee?" Gibbs demanded, stopping in his tracks and turning to him. McGee stopped, as well, but didn't know what to say so he just stood there with his mouth opening and closing. "We're gonna find the damn headquarters for that Marauder group!" Gibbs informed then continued on his way.

"Oh, of course, Boss!" McGee quickly answered and almost ran back to his desk. Ziva had walked past them while they were 'talking' and so she was already sitting at her desk comfortably.

Gibbs simply stalked over to his desk, bent over to write something on a piece of paper before rushing back out of the bullpen, up the stairs and into MTAC. "So, how was the talk with the dad?" Tony asked with more than a bit of resentment in his tone. He still didn't know why Gibbs had left him behind when they had gone to speak with Lieutenant Colonel Jim Bishop.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "It was not as good as you think it was. The man was a bastard." Ziva answered simply.

"What happened?" Tony asked curiously, ignoring his indignation for the moment.

"He neglected her. It's the typical adopt a child because you can't have any then neglect her because you had children of your own." McGee said resentfully.

Tony sat at his chair silently with an unidentifiable expression on his face. He had been borderline neglected himself by his father and cases of neglect always held a special place in his heart. "And we think that the bastard was involved in the supposed kidnapping. We think he gave Riley to the Marauder group." Ziva added, noting Tony's expression.

Finally, Tony spoke. "Derek said that no one knows where the MoD Headquarters is and they have nearly the whole federal alphabet going after them. They've been wanted for quite some time. How do we go about finding them?" Tony said to the room, looking up.

"Well, we can assume that they are very well versed in technology and in hiding any trace of their existence. Maybe I can look for something… anything that might even reference to the MoD." McGee offered as he quickly began typing furiously on his computer.

"And I… will speak to my contacts." Ziva said then quickly began dialing a number.

Tony continued to sit in his chair, glancing at Ziva then McGee. It was times like this that he wished he had McGee's computer skills or Ziva's BAMF-ness. [_For those not well-versed in slang or have simply never heard of that acronym, that means bad a** mother-f***er._] He, then, decided to quickly pull up a map of where they had been when they first encountered young Riley and Lance. They hadn't heard cars or any other form of transportation so Tony assumed that they had gone back to their headquarters on foot. He would search around the area for a good place to have a headquarters involving rogue children.

"You are not the only person getting closely involved in this, Tony. I do believe it is getting quite personal for McGee and Gibbs, as well." Tony found Ziva speaking to him from not even 2 feet away making him jump.

"Ziva! I thought we'd gotten over the phase where you show up like a ghost!" Tony exclaimed, irritated.

Ziva looked down at Tony before shrugging. "It is not my fault you do not make sure you are always aware of your surroundings." Ziva informed.

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't aware that my co-worker, the ninja probie, still amused herself by sneaking up on me." Tony answered.

"I told you, Tony. It is not for amusement. I was simply walking over to have a civilized conversation. Besides, McGee has gone down to see Abby and Gibbs is in MTAC. Therefore… we are able to somewhat gossip about them." Ziva said with a sly smile.

Tony immediately looked around the bullpen and indeed found McGee's desk empty as well as Gibbs still presumably up in MTAC. "Wait. What do you mean it's getting personal for Gibbs and McProbie?" Tony asked suspiciously.

Ziva took a step closer to Tony and looked at him closely. "Are you saying that you did not notice anything?" Ziva questioned.

"What was I supposed to notice?" Tony demanded.

Ziva sighed and sat down on Tony's desk making him scoot back but just a smidge. "Riley Bishop is a young, dangerous but emotionally damaged 8 year old child." Ziva said slowly.

"Yes…" Tony said nodding his head slowly and thinking.

Evidently, however, he wasn't thinking fast enough because Ziva huffed and stamped her foot in annoyance. "Have you never read any of their personnel files?" Ziva demanded making Tony tilt his head in curiosity.

"Well, um, I read Gibbs's." Tony informed.

"Gibbs has always had a soft spot for children, Tony. But this is a little girl that is exactly Kelly's age before she died except Kelly was loved before she died and Riley is so hurt by the world. If Gibbs ever finds evidence that Lieutenant Colonel Bishop gave away Riley to the Marauders on purpose, I think… I think Gibbs will literally kill him." Ziva explained making Tony's eyes widen for a second.

"You're right. And I did read McGee's personnel file. It talked about him being emotionally scarred after his friend committed suicide because of abusive parents. Little Timmy was only 9 years old when that happened." Tony said softly.

"Yes. Yes! You are finally getting it, Tony. They are both involved in this." Ziva said, standing up and waving her hands around for emphasis. "But Tony, I saw the way you looked at Riley's military ID. This Lieutenant Colonel Bishop reminds you of your own father, yes? Except, of course, you were his biological son and Riley is only his adoptive child." Ziva added in a typical Ziva quick ramble.

Tony stood up and slammed his hand on the table making Ziva close her mouth and regard Tony carefully. "It doesn't matter if she was adopted or not. He made an obligation to take care of her the second he took her in and he turned his back on that. I'll kill him myself." Tony snarled.

Ziva smiled sadly making Tony wonder. What would make her get personally involved in young Riley's case?

* * *

Riley's mind whirled as the door slammed behind her. What did Sabrina mean by 'Shore's not who you think he is'? Of course Shore was who she thought he was. Who else could he possibly be? I mean, as an Alpha member, she knew that Shore constantly dropped and assumed different identities so the authorities couldn't catch up with him but he always informed MoD members that was on a need-to-know basis when it happened.

She definitely couldn't go to sleep tonight with all the thinking going on in her mind. Riley knew she would have to go to the Infirmary one day about her insomnia but for now, she figured it was alright. Terror was always lecturing that sleep was a waste of time. Maybe she could go for her walk this time without any interruption. There was no one on her team that would bother her now. Lance and Jesse were probably already asleep and Sabrina definitely didn't want her back in her room anytime soon.

Riley walked swiftly and fluidly through the headquarters without having to think about it.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder knowing it couldn't be anybody from her team, she quickly whirled around and, after flexing her arm to activate the device to drop the dagger, held it against the throat of the person who had stopped her. Why did people always feel the need to put their hands on your shoulders? A boy with dark hair and eyes stared back at her with frightened eyes. "Ri--Riley, I--um…" he stuttered.

Riley lowered her arm, slipping the dagger back in place and ran her hand through her hair. "Dammit, Brendan, I could've killed you. I thought I told you to stop doing that." Riley said with a sigh then looked up at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Shore, uh, he told me to tell you that you begin Obedience Training tomorrow at 5AM with Lance. Um, he also told me to tell you that he doesn't want you going out tonight and he said that he wants you asleep in an hour so you can learn something from the training." Brendan recited.

"Shore sure does say a lot, doesn't he?" Riley questioned playfully but froze when she noticed Brendan's face pale.

"For a reason, Riley. Turn around." Shore's voice said calmly from behind her.

"I kind of don't want to." Riley said hesitantly making Brendan's eyes widen. NO ONE told Shore 'no'.

However, there was no rest for Brendan's eyes because it only widened further when he noticed a small smirk flash on Shore's face before the man's expression became cold. "I told you to turn around. Don't make me repeat myself again or you will find yourself in a most unpleasant situation," he said icily.

Immediately, Riley turned around and looked down. "I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean any disrespect. I was just joking." Riley quickly apologized.

Shore stared down at her expressionlessly before nodding once. "You are not to go wandering tonight. I know about the NCIS agents and I know particularly of this Agent Gibbs. His team members were the agents you stumbled upon. They are the top of the top at NCIS. They are the Alpha team there. Thus, we need to prepare you and the rest of your team even more in order to outsmart them which I have no doubt you have the ability to do with my help. I will need you in top shape so you are to retire to bed immediately." Shore ordered.

Riley immediately nodded but was a little annoyed on the inside. She could function pretty well on only 6 hours of sleep. Sure, she was a little cranky but she was 8, dammit. She was allowed to be a little cranky and petulant from time to time.

"Then get to it." Shore said, raising an eyebrow at the young child.

"Yes, sir." Riley answered then did an about face to head back to her room.

Now without a walk to calm and clear her mind, she would have to ponder on Sabrina's words until her mind could convince itself to fall asleep. "He's not who I think he is." Riley repeated to herself as she took the stairs down. In her opinion, elevators were only for lazy asses who couldn't be bothered to walk a couple levels. But of course, she was a little biased. She even thought someone who took the elevator for 50 levels was lazy.

Riley walked into her room and quietly closed the door before jumping into her bed, grinning a little as she bounced a couple times. Living as a Marauder left little time for being a child and so she had learned at an early age to enjoy and cherish even the little things in life.

Now, however, she would have to begin her thinking. Trying to keep her mind off of Sabrina's words, Riley grabbed her green comforter and tangled herself inside, reveling in its softness. 'I didn't know how bad he had gotten to you before this talk'. How bad Shore had gotten to her? Gotten to her how? Sure, he was strict and often left bruises but he did it to everybody and he always expressed his care afterwards.

The young girl quickly shook her head and reached for her alarm clock. She desperately needed something to take her mind off of… everything. Staring intensely at the clock as she set the alarm to 4:30AM so she could be ready by 5, Riley's mind began to wander again.

Of course she felt something when she killed people. You can't take a life without giving a piece of your soul away. And why, exactly, did Shore send them after that man? He usually explained why he sent them after people and it was usually to benefit the MoD but this time he had said nothing except he wanted the man eliminated. What had the man done to them? What would Shore do if he found out she was questioning him? She didn't come up with an answer to any of the questions before she, fortunately, fell asleep.

"Riley, wake up," Riley could hear a distant voice say. Why would her own dream be telling her to wake up? "Riley!" she heard the same voice exclaim and she started shaking. An earthquake in Washington, D.C.?

Riley let out a head-splitting scream when she felt ice cold water dumped on her that had her wide awake. Luckily for her, Lance had been thoughtful enough to set her on the floor so her bed wouldn't be soaked. "G-dammit, Lance! I just barely went to sleep and you're here waking me up?! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Riley demanded furiously as she moved her wet blonde hair out of the way.

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to kill everyone by way of banshee screams!" Lance answered. Riley only grinned in response. "Anyway, Shore's issued a code red. Someone's trying to hack into the database. He says you, me, Jesse and Sabrina can skip all punishments today but we're being sent out into the field once they identify who was trying to hack into our database. The one that holds the whereabouts to all our hideouts." Lance explained.

* * *

**Concluding Author's Note: Well, I don't have much to say so I guess I'll just thank you for reading all the way to this point. Oh and if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to inform me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I present to you... Chapter 4! McGee finds out just how good the Alpha team is in this chapter with a little childish fun considering the members of the Alpha team are all underage, however, Gibbs does have a trick up his sleeve.**

**Well, don't let me stop you from continuing on in this story. Read on and let your imagination soar.**

**Lark Chizin Pearie  
**

* * *

When Gibbs returned to the bullpen, he found both Tony and Ziva working diligently at their computers. McGee was missing from his desk. "Uh, McGee is with Abby trying to find the location of the headquarters." Tony spoke up seeing his boss walk into the bullpen.

Before Gibbs could answer, McGee and Abby burst through the stairwell seeming a little breathless. "Boss, I think we found it. I think we found the headquarters." McGee said with Abby saying something along the lines but in a way that was more confusing.

Not even 1 minute later, the entire team was down in Abby's lab with both Abby and McGee typing at the computer.

"You see, Boss, we were searching through the places that would be most likely to have headquarters and we were almost about to give up since we had already strayed into a group of abandoned warehouses when we discovered that there was one warehouse that had internet connection but no IP address which is suspicious." McGee began as he quickly brought up a screen.

"Yeah and Gibbs, well, we found it. We found the warehouse. You can send our awards and medals straight to NCIS, Abby's lab." Abby said with a grin.

"Well? Where the Hell is it, Abby? We don't have time for games!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Abby immediately turned back to the computer and wrote down the address. "Here it is, Gibbs." Abby said quickly.

As they walked back to the bullpen to gather their gear, Gibbs said in a low voice, "I do not want any attention on us. I do not want anybody there except us."

Ziva, Tony and McGee quickly nodded as they gathered their things twice as fast as they usually did. "Gibbs, I understand what you are aiming at but what if we do need backup? These are not normal children, Gibbs. These are dangerous, armed… assassins!" Ziva reminded.

"That's where everyone gets it wrong, Ziver. These ARE children. All of them. They just have to be reminded. And unless one deliberately tries to kill you, we will not use lethal force. In fact, I want you all to put blanks in your guns. Only your backups will have real bullets." Gibbs informed then headed towards the elevator with all three quickly rushing in behind him.

Despite everything, Tony was nervous and wanted real bullets in his guns. Of course he didn't want to have to kill any of them but he didn't want to die, either. "Boss, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean… Ziva said that--." Tony started but quickly shut up when Gibbs turned to him. "I mean, of course. No bullets. I'll grab a box of blanks on the way to the car." Tony quickly mumbled.

"I already got some." Gibbs answered.

They had pulled up to the warehouse before they knew it. It was at the edge of an industrial area with hundred of warehouses so they had been lucky enough to have Abby send the exact coordinates as they drove. "I want you ALL to be careful," was the only thing out of Gibbs' mouth before Ziva quickly picked the padlock and sent the door hurtling upwards.

"What the Hell?" Tony mumbled when they saw nothing in the warehouse but a lone computer in the center of the warehouse with the moon shining on it so perfectly and a table right next to it holding a couple things. The monitor was on and it read 'Hello, Agent Gibbs'.

McGee quickly rushed over and scanned all the items there. "There are routers here. I think it's to divert our attention. They've set up their internet connection here but they're using it in one of the other warehouses. I can try to find out where they are." McGee offered.

"There's no point, McGee. If they have a greeting for me, they sure as Hell won't be caught now. Bring it all back to Abby." Gibbs said, staring at the computer with anger rising up in him. "DAMMIT!" Gibbs roared, flinging his hat across the room. They had been so close yet so far.

"You know…" a young voice spoke from the shadows. The acoustics in the warehouse seemed to be perfect for the voice because it bounced everywhere. "It's not nice to throw things at people, Special Agent Gibbs," the voice added and they heard it take a step.

"And it's not nice to try to overthrow organizations," another voice spoke but this time it was a boy speaking… a boy barely into puberty.

Riley then decided to make an appearance with the hat in her hands and a smirk on her face. "I can't give this back to you, Special Agent Gibbs. It might have my DNA on it." Riley said with a shrug before placing it on her own head on top of the black beanie that hid her vibrant bright blonde hair.

"We already know who you are… Riley." Ziva spoke but if it surprised the young child, they didn't know because her facial expression didn't change.

"I figured you would find out." Riley shrugged. "But you don't have my DNA or my fingerprints and I'd like it to stay that way." Riley added.

"Why are your hands hovering by your guns, fellows? We come in peace," a different female voice spoke then she walked into view. An older female, most likely the girl that Riley had been reporting to previously, watched the team warily.

"They're filled with blanks, Major," the same male voice spoke as he stepped into view, as well. They immediately identified him as Lance.

"And how do you know that?" Tony questioned, his eyes flittering between the three Marauders. Riley looked familiar. He thought of Elena.

"Because of the way you're holding your gun, Special Agent DiNozzo. And also the fact that Special Agent Gibbs is your boss and he tells you three what to do. He wouldn't want us killed but he knows that we're dangerous and he wants a way to subdue us. Oh and we also know about your backups. You know? The ones with the REAL bullets." Sabrina explained, casually walking over to Riley.

"Hey, you guys are right!" Jesse laughed before stepping between Sabrina and Lance. He held up two guns making each agent immediately pull out theirs.

"Um, Boss, they took my guns." McGee's hesitant voice informed as he backed up towards the team.

"Oh, lighten up, Special Agent McGee. I'm not going to shoot you. There's a reason I'm called 'Freeze'." Jesse started but then tilted his head in thought. "I guess I might, actually. If you don't freeze, I'll shoot you but personally, I think it's a very fair trade, though, don't you? I just want to make sure that I'm safe. So… freeze." Jesse said with a wry grin.

"We don't want to hurt you, either, so if you'd kindly give the gun back." Tony commented, keeping his gun trained on the young boy.

Jesse turned to him innocently. "Oh, but I thought it was a gift and I owe Trouble a birthday present." Jesse said.

Immediately, Riley grinned at Jesse. "I've always wanted a SIG! Granted, the blanks are a little disappointing but ammo is much cheaper and easier to get than the gun." Riley said with mock excitement as Jesse tossed the gun over to the youngest member.

"You guys must think that Marauders are idiots, don't you? Like we would actually be so stupid as to lead you here via our internet connection." Sabrina scoffed as she watched Gibbs closely knowing that he was the leader and she felt she should deal with him as she was the leader, as well.

"I thought it was a little suspicious but no, McGee had to…" Tony began but quickly silenced when Gibbs turned towards him with a dark look.

"What do we do, Gibbs?" Ziva questioned. Her instinct told her to just shoot them all in a way that would leave them alive but wounded. Of course, her instinct also told her that this was a fight they wouldn't be able to win. They were evenly matched and Ziva was absolutely certain they had weapons of their own that could do as much damage as their guns.

"Bring them in." Gibbs said so confidently that Sabrina was almost… ALMOST concerned.

"You really think you guys will be able to bring us in?" Riley questioned cockily.

"You know, usually I think that Trouble exaggerates her skills but honestly, Special Agent Gibbs. You and your team won't be able to take us down. I know you're used to always winning but when it comes to us, things are different. A lot different. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if me, Trouble, Freeze and Major escape again. Although, I do have to admit it's a little concerning that you know mine and Trouble's civilian name." Lance commented lightly.

"It's what grown up trained federal agents do, Lance Logan. We do the unexpected." Tony spoke up making Lance smirk in amusement.

"Well, I can't say it was expected but we're trained not to be surprised by anything. The name thing doesn't work on Marauders." Lance informed.

"And I know for a fact that you do not know mine or Major's civilian names." Jesse piped up.

Suddenly they hear McGee yelp causing Gibbs and Ziva to immediately draw their weapons. Jesse and Riley quickly held up their hands with the guns pointing upwards. "We don't want a fight, Special Agent Gibbs… Special Agent David. We just couldn't allow your agent to take another picture of us." Riley immediately spoke up, both children keeping the guns pointed away from the special agents. "You were doing pretty good, Special Agent McGee, until your phone hit the light in a way that made the moon reflect off it." Riley added.

"Making you regret not calling for backup before, isn't it, Boss?" Tony questioned though he didn't mean to sound insolent. He was just getting a little nervous spending so much time with the little assassins and he made stupid comments when he was nervous.

Gibbs immediately rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, it's not like it's news for us, Agent Gibbs. We know there isn't backup because our backup on the roof is spotting for us." Sabrina informed then quickly took walked forward so she was just in front of the other three. "Maybe we can negotiate something, Special Agent Gibbs." Sabrina offered.

"What kind of negotiation?" Gibbs demanded though he had already lowered his gun. Only Ziva and Tony were still pointing at the children.

"As we are both the leaders of our team, I think we should be able to come up with some sort of win-win situation for us. What I want is for you to leave our equipment alone. What is it that you will concede?" Sabrina asked.

"What we want is for you four to come with us." Gibbs said bluntly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're not very good at this negotiating thing, are you, Special Agent Gibbs? There is no way on Earth you will be able to make me and my team go with you and your team. I have faith in both mine and my team's abilities. You might want to re-train your agents, however, as Freeze was able to take your agent's gun and backup from him with little to no knowledge." Sabrina informed making McGee flush.

"We do not negotiate with terrorists." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

Sabrina seemed mildly surprised. "We're not terrorists," she said lightly.

"Actually, terrorists are defined as those who terrorize or those who instill terror in people and you have. You are a terrorist. You're even considered domestic terrorists by many federal agencies." McGee explained.

"Well, I guess we'll give you that. But we're not terrorists as in we're going to blow up ourselves for--what was it? 70 virgins and some kind of oasis or something? I don't know. I didn't really pay attention during that lesson." Jesse shrugged.

"All we have to do is say the word 'terrorist' and we'll have complete freedom to do what we need to." Gibbs threatened.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "If you're going to play dirty, Special Agent Gibbs, I'm not negotiating with you, anymore." Sabrina said icily.

"Sorry, Special Agent Gibbs." Riley said making all eyes turn towards her.

Before Gibbs could ask why, however, at least 10 smoke bombs were thrown into the warehouse making it completely impossible for the team to see anything. Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs immediately scanned the warehouse with their guns drawn… the guns with real bullets to figure out what was going on. "See you around, Special Agent Gibbs." Sabrina's voice called out before a couple bombs detonated, startling them more.

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee tried to fan away some of the smoke as it was starting to irritate their eyes, nose and mouths. However, most of the work was done by the D.C. wind. Soon, most of the smoke dissipated and the four were left with an empty warehouse save for a computer, a couple routers and an iPhone with a slightly cracked screen. The thing they had thrown at his hand had startled McGee into dropping it.

McGee immediately turned to the computer and monitor and attempted to turn it on but nothing happened so he turned back to the computer and removed the side to examine the inside of the computer. Sighing, he pulled out the motherboard and held it up to the other three. It was definitely a sorry sight. "They completely fried the motherboard and I can assume they demolished any trace of information on the routers but I can still bring it all to Abby and hope to find some information or at least some fingerprints or DNA." McGee suggested.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel livid. They had lost them… again. "Do it." Gibbs ordered then walked out to cool off a little.

Tony paused and looked around the warehouse and saw all the surfaces that would need to be combed for evidence. "We're going to need a little help here. I'm going to call NCIS." Tony informed then walked out, as well.

Before long, the entire warehouse was lit up and the team was combing every inch of the warehouse for every miniscule thing and bagging it for Abby to later run tests on. Even one strand of hair with the root still attached could help the team go far with the Marauders so they didn't trust probies with this.

"Anything? Have you guys found anything?" Gibbs demanded, walking into the warehouse and closing his phone with a snap.

"They are very good, Gibbs. Better than I thought. We have not found a single thing, yet, except dirt and dust." Ziva answered looking up from her spot on the ground.

"I know. That's what worries me." Gibbs answered cryptically.

"You are worried about them?" Ziva questioned curiously.

Gibbs turned to her with an undecipherable expression. "I'm always concerned for children who are being used and controlled by intelligent and manipulative adults." Gibbs answered purposefully changing the word 'worry' to 'concern'.

"Boss… Boss!" they suddenly heard McGee's voice sound in an almost panicked tone.

Gibbs quickly went over to the young agent while Tony and Ziva stopped working to see what he was yelling about. "What, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"You won't believe this. I-I found half a print. It was right on the computer. Well, not right on but it was on the side of the monitor. Maybe they accidentally touched it when they were destroying it." McGee suggested.

"No, that is not possible. They were all wearing gloves." Ziva informed.

"Except one. The boy. The younger boy. The one that got Probie's gun without him noticing. He wasn't wearing gloves." Tony suddenly pointed out.

"Send it to Abby. You have that phone camera thing that can be sent to people and she can scan it, right?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Boss." McGee answered quickly. He delicately lifted the print and quickly took a picture and sent it to Abby in a picture message also adding 'scan ASAP' to the message.

"You see, what I don't understand is why they waited for us to show up. I mean, they could've easily demolished the computer into itty bitty pieces and then left if they already knew that we were tracking it. Why wait and do all that stuff and risk getting caught?" Tony questioned as he stood up straight from fingerprint dusting the walls and leant backwards to crack his back.

"Because they are arrogant. They want to show us that they can outsmart us and so far they are doing extremely well especially for children." Ziva explained.

"You know, despite everything they do, I can't help but feel sorry for them. It seems like the only children who are taken are the children that have a hard life and then they're thrown into an even harder life. If I was taken from my parents and forced to learn how to kill people, I'd be traumatized." McGee commented.

Tony rolled his eyes and couldn't help the easy target. "McGee, you'd get traumatized if your bed wasn't made." Tony said.

McGee sighed. "Tony, it's not exactly the best time to be cracking jokes, alright? I really want to help these kids." McGee said seriously.

Tony looked about ready to respond teasingly to that until he noticed Gibbs' dark expression. Then he thought twice and decided to be serious, as well. "I want to help these kids, too, but we can't do anything right now except try to get one away from their cult-like organization and talk some sense into the kid. I mean, they kidnapped the kids when they were 6. That's old enough to remember their time before the MoD." Tony commented.

"That's assuming they weren't traumatized or brainwashed to the point that they forget everything before their time as Marauders." McGee pointed out. Before Tony could reply, McGee's phone rang and he pulled it out to reveal Abby calling. "Abby, what's up? Did you run the print I sent you?" McGee asked.

"I did, McGee, and, well, the results are creepy. Very creepy. Put me on speaker so I can speak to the Boss man, too." Abby ordered.

McGee quickly motioned for the others to come over, which they did, before setting the phone down and turning it on speaker. "What do you got, Abby?" Gibbs immediately questioned, ever the leader.

"They were toying with you when you found the print, Gibbs. You won't believe it." Abby said slowly.

"Abby…" Gibbs said impatiently, his tone dangerous.

"Alright, fine, I'll just give it to you straight." Abby huffed.

"I prefer it that way." Gibbs interjected making Abby smirk for a moment from her place at the lab.

"Well, the print didn't take as long as I thought it would take since it's only half a print but you wouldn't believe who it belongs to. It belongs to the victim!" Abby exclaimed and paused at the phone, expecting to hear some sort of excited/confused response.

"What victim? We didn't have a victim, Abby. Well, except for McGee's guns." Tony grinned only making McGee roll his eyes.

"No, the victim from the first time you met those kids, who are both really adorable, by the way. Maybe we should adopt them. They could be like the NCIS kids of darkness or something like that. They could work with us and, like, well, we couldn't take care of them very well so they'd have to go home with Gibbs afterwards but no, wait, that might scare them out of their minds but, you know, I mean, it would work if…" Abby rambled until she was cut off by Gibbs hanging up. "Well, now, that's just rude." Abby muttered to herself before turning back to her computer happily.

* * *

Riley laughed as she and the rest of the Alpha team ran through the maze of warehouses towards the one that housed the headquarters for the Marauders of Darkness. "That was so fun. I really liked that negotiation thing you tried." Riley commented making Sabrina smirk wryly.

"And I got me two new guns." Jesse grinned as he held up McGee's SIG full of blanks and his backup pistol with real bullets.

"You are going to tell Shore about those, aren't you?" Lance questioned.

"Yeah, of course but I just want to have some fun with the blanks first." Jesse answered taking aim at a known abandoned warehouse.

"Don't shoot, they might hear the gunshot." Sabrina said warningly and Jesse frowned in disappointment but lowered his gun nonetheless.

"You know, the only thing that upsets me is that Agent Gibbs sped things up in the warehouse. Now we have to go to Level 3 Obedience Training in 3 hours. Why couldn't he have just taken longer?" Lance groaned as he kicked a rock out of the way. He then proceeded to scowl down at the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked back towards the headquarters with his team.

"What do you mean 'we'? You mean you and Ri? Me and Sabrina got separate punishments." Jesse smirked as he admired the SIG Sauer in his hand.

"Thanks for reminding me, guys. I hate having to report to Terror. He's such a bastard." Riley sulked, glancing over at Lance discreetly and trying to adopt his slightly hunched over brooding look, even going so far as to sticking her hands in her pants pockets.

"You're telling me. He hates me as much as I hate him and that's saying something. He's always trying to get me in trouble with Shore." Sabrina said.

"Great." Riley muttered staring at the entrance to the MoD headquarters. The slit opened up and Riley recognized James' warm brown eyes before it closed again and the door opened. Shore had specifically ordered him not to question the Alpha team this time. "The mission was a success." Riley offered.

James smiled before nodding once. "Shore said you four have three choices. Go sleep until you have to report to your required lessons, go make yourself breakfast in the kitchen because the cooks aren't up or you're allowed into the entertainment room." James informed.

The boys immediately grinned and ran off to the entertainment room. It wasn't often that Shore allowed his 'children' there and they wanted to take advantage of it. Sabrina shook her head with a grin before heading to bed. Riley stood there for a moment before deciding to sleep, as well. She would need the energy with Terror as her instructor at Level 3 Obedience Training.

At 4:56 in the morning, people in the MoD headquarters weren't surprised to see a certain young blonde Alpha member zooming past them heading towards the Obedience Training rooms. She was never early to anything.

"You're late, Riley." Terror snarled, sneering down at the young child making her shrink back slightly.

"It's only 4:58, sir." Riley answered hesitantly making Terror turn sharply towards the clock then scowl when he realized she was right.

"Go get in line." Terror said with a look of disdain still on his face. Riley winced when he shoved her towards the line of kids. "We'll split in two groups since I have an assistant this time. Alex, you take the two on the right, I'll take the three on the left." Terror muttered.

Riley held in a sigh of relief as she realized she could go with Alex but felt bad for Lance. He was with Terror.

"Alright." Alex shrugged. He and Terror were the same age and had been Marauders together although Terror had only ever made it to the Bravo team.

Riley and Prashant, the other kid assigned to Level 3 Obedience Training, stood completely still as they watched the other three march to the other side of the room though it was through their peripheral vision. They wouldn't dare turn their head or divert their eyes. "Alright, why don't you two introduce yourself." Alex suggested absently as he stared at Riley making her resist a shudder.

"Prashant Bhatt, field agent for the Juliet team." Prashant introduced as he turned to the shorter and younger Marauder with his hand out.

"Riley Jane, field agent for the Alpha team." Riley answered making Prashant's eyes widen considerably but just for a second as Riley reached out and shook his hand.

"Alpha team? How is it? I've just barely started field work." Prashant immediately began speaking. He wanted to learn all her could from an Alpha member.

Alex immediately stood up making both children stand back at attention. "This isn't a social event. You're here to learn to obey and that is it. You are to trust and blindly follow those above you especially if it's Shore. Yes, I said blindly follow because the people above you are at that position for a reason. Because they are smarter than you." Alex lectured, having done this many times before. He and his two young charges turned a blind eye and ear to the beating Terror was currently administering to the child that had flinched when Terror faked a punch at him.

Alex swallowed hard as he looked down at Riley. He couldn't help but find her extremely beautiful. He had been able to hide his urges for so long and it scared him that Riley was making him feel so turned on. He was 27 and she was a baby, for G-d's sake but he couldn't help his feelings. He walked around the children and stood behind them before slowly reaching forward and resting a hand on her shoulder. With his actions, he couldn't help a smile.

Shaking his head violently, as if hoping his thoughts and urges would fly out of his ears, Alex quickly regained his composure. "March forward." Alex ordered and a beat later both children began walking towards the wall, in line and in step with each other.

They were both confused as Alex didn't stop them as they got closer and closer to the wall. When they reached the wall, Prashant turned around and looked at Alex quizzically while Riley looked as if she was attempting to walk through the wall. "Sir, there's a wall." Prashant stated.

"Halt." Alex muttered and quickly Riley stood at attention once more. Prashant quickly moved back into position but Alex tugged him backwards and slapped him across the face. "I just told you guys to blindly follow orders from your superiors and you decided to question me?" Alex asked coldly, tugging Prashant back up and slapping him again. "Get back into position," he said and threw the young boy against the wall. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"How the Hell did they manage to plant a dead guy's print on a computer?" Tony demanded, looking bewildered.

"Maybe it is like the time Abby's lab assistant framed you for that severed leg." Ziva suggested.

Tony turned to her. "So they took the dead guy's glove from the trash and planted the print while the whole smoke thing was going on?" Tony asked making Ziva roll her eyes. He grinned in response. "I'm kidding, Ziva. I know that it wasn't exactly like that." Tony added.

"This is taking forever!" Ziva exclaimed, standing up and leaving her fingerprint dusting kit on the ground. "They are smart. I doubt they would leave anything they did not want to in here. We are wasting our time dusting the warehouse!" Ziva said incredulously. "We should be back at the office trying to look for the children. I mean, they cannot have gone that far. There were on foot!" Ziva added.

"It's been a couple hours since that happened, Ziva. They could be anywhere now." McGee felt the need to point out.

"Thank you for that, McGee. I did not know that." Ziva replied sarcastically.

"I just thought I'd help." McGee answered, glancing up from his spot on the floor.

"Well, don't." Tony answered bluntly. He turned around and discreetly sprinkled some fingerprint dust onto Ziva then turned back to his work with a barely suppressed laugh in him. Now he knew his boredom was getting bad. He was laughing at the most idiotic things.

"Pack up. I know how we're going to find those kids." Gibbs said vaguely, abruptly walking in then walking back out the same way.

The three immediately looked at each other and raced to put away the things and pack it up in the van. They had been dying to leave the warehouse the second they realized that they had been played for fools with the fingerprint on the monitor.

After making it back to the bullpen, Tony, McGee and Ziva were almost dying of curiosity. "So?" Tony questioned, looking at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs demanded, not even looking back at the three as he strode over to his desk.

"You know, Boss!" Tony exclaimed suddenly feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"No, I don't know, DiNozzo. Why don't you just say it?" Gibbs questioned in exasperation.

"How are we going to find the kids?" Tony asked.

"While you and Ziva were gossiping about me and McGee, I had those little tracker devices put into one of the blanks. There was one in each of our guns. There's a reason I loaded the guns. All of your last blanks were dummied blanks so we could fit in the tracking device." Gibbs explained.

"They-they would have to be nearly microscopic to fit in there! I-I mean, where's the power source? Did you fit those in there?" McGee spluttered. Gibbs simply shot him a look. "I'm not questioning you or anything, Boss, I'm just trying to find out if it'll work." McGee quickly corrected.

"Oh, it'll work, McGee. I put the tracking devices in there. They're going online in about 5 hours. I set it so it just gives off occasional pings to the location so it won't take up much power. The battery should last a day, at the least, unless they fire the dummy blank. Then it'll probably break." Abby said with a nod as she bounced into the bullpen with her lab coat and a smile.

McGee stood near his desk for a moment before nodding. "That's smart, Abby." McGee informed.

Abby looked at him slyly before answering, "Most products of mine usually are, Timothy. Made it from scratch."

"So all we have to do is wait 5 hours for the devices to power on or something and then we go and get them, right?" Tony asked.

"That should be how it works unless you want to start looking for them with the trackers off." Abby answered teasingly.

Tony didn't seem quite as amused as the Goth lab rat. "Alright, so, well, what do we do until then?" Tony wondered.

"All of you… research the Marauders of Darkness. I want you three to be experts on them by the time those things turn on. I want you to know their signature strategies, how they think, everything." Gibbs ordered as he walked off towards the stairs.

Tony turned to Ziva, who shrugged. "Maybe you can go find your friend, Derek, to explain everything to you if you do not wish to read it in his website. I know you do not enjoy reading and prefer watching or listening." Ziva quipped lightly.

"Wait a second. We've been so busy trying to find these children that we've completely forgotten that they're about to kill Lieutenant Colonel Bishop and his wife. What are we going to do about that?" Tony suddenly thought up.

Ziva raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "Maybe you have forgotten, Tony, but I have not and I do not think McGee has, either. Personally, I would rather watch Riley kill her adoptive father than try to stop her. He deserves it. I do not quite know whether I would like to see his wife die, yet, but I am assuming I would as she did not exactly do much to try to find her child." Ziva informed.

"Besides, the Director has already assigned two NCIS agents to guard them. They're fine." McGee said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Okay, so, we have five hours of just researching these kids. What say we order some pizza?" Tony questioned with a grin.

"I ate already." McGee answered mindlessly as he continued typing on his computer. He didn't know about the others but he was really starting to have a vested interest in the wellbeing of these children forced to become assassins. He was going to find out where their headquarters was and free the kids.

"Ziva?" Tony asked turning to the Mossad turned NCIS agent.

"I have eaten, as well." Ziva answered but glanced over her computer to look at the Italian.

Tony nodded then sat down on his chair. He felt like pizza but he didn't want to eat if nobody else was going to. And maybe they would need the research. If they managed to outsmart the kids and bring them in without hurting them, they'd be able to bring down the Marauders. Gibbs could be really persuasive.

* * *

**Concluding Author's Note: I gave you a longer chapter this time because I don't know when I'll be updating next but it most definitely won't be in the traditional four days. I do think that I've done pretty good in concerns to updating these past two weeks. It will not take forever but it will most definitely be longer than 4 days.**

**But next chapter..? Huge surprise! I've decided on who Riley's biological mother is but I shall keep my lips sealed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I finally inform you of Riley's maternal origins. I'm not quite set on who I'm going to make her father and the only thing I can inform you of is that it will definitely not be Vance's child. I've just realized that I don't have Ducky or Palmer in this story, yet. Maybe I'll include them in the next chapter if I can find a way to fit them in.**

**Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome while flaming is not. Read on and let your imagination soar.**

**Lark Chizin Pearie  
**

* * *

Alex kept struggling with keeping his urges under control as he walked past Riley and barely brushing against her shoulder. He then quickly walked to the front of the two and looked down at them. "Look, we've been at this for hours and hours already and I don't believe in cramming all your learning in one day. I need to do something. You two are dismissed until 5 AM." Alex informed.

Prashant and Riley let out audible sighs before running off. Lance and the two other people in his group watched them with jealousy although Prashant left with a bruised cheek and Riley had a split lip. Yes, Level 3 Obedience Training was tough. Riley wasn't that bothered by it, though, as long as they left the psychological torture alone. She couldn't handle that well.

She was glad about the early release, though. She'd needed to go for a walk for a long time and now that Alex let them out early, she could finally go and hopefully no one would stop her this time. She didn't notice the man following behind her as she left the headquarters with the gun she had snatched from Jesse for protection. It was one of the guns he had taken from McGee.

Riley was suddenly shot into her own little world as she walked around the maze of headquarters. The NCIS agents couldn't have been so inept that they didn't have people following them but it didn't seem like they had back up. Why not? Did they honestly think the Alpha team would be that easy?

"We're too good for them," Riley couldn't help muttering as she kicked a rock out of the way.

"Too good for who?" a deeper voice asked from behind her making the 8 year old jump, startled.

It wasn't often that someone could actually successfully sneak up behind the Alpha team member though it was slightly explained when Riley turned around to reveal the stalker as Alex. He had been an ex-Alpha member and now he was an instructor so he was expected to be stealthy. "Alex! What are you doing here for?" Riley questioned curiously, glancing up at him.

Alex cursed violently under his breath as he realized his mouth had given off his position. "Riley… I… I don't know how to say this." Alex started.

Riley looked confused. "Say what? Do we have to report back to Obedience Training? You promised us the rest of the day off!" Riley exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Alex quickly answered as he nervously glanced around the warehouses, hoping that no one was watching.

"Does… does Shore need us or something? Why are you here? I don't need protection or anything, you know." Riley commented.

"No, Shore doesn't need you." Alex responded then licked his lips quickly. "Well, Riley, um, I'll just say it. I think I love you." Alex informed.

Riley's jaw dropped as she clearly gave him a look that said 'WTF'. She then laughed nervously. "Alex, I'm 8! You're like… over triple my age! I mean, how exactly do you think this will work out? You're a pedophile!" Riley exclaimed with sudden disgust.

Rage flashed in Alex's eyes as he stepped over to stand right in front of Riley. "I'm not a pedophile!" Alex roared.

"Then what the Hell do you call an almost 30 year old liking an 8 year old? G-ddammit, Alex, I'm still at the age where I think boys have cooties and 16 year olds are ancient! Shore's not going to be happy with you." Riley pointed out.

Now, it wasn't just rage that filled Alex's countenance. Utter fear joined its ranks, as well, because Riley was right. If Shore found out that he loved Riley, the man would torture him then kill him for even thinking about touching his 'daughter'. Shore considered pedophiles 'abominations in the world that deserved to burn in the fires of Hell for all of eternity' and even without his extreme hatred of pedophiles, Shore scared Alex immensely.

"If you tell him anything, I'll kill you." Alex growled, grabbing Riley by the throat and slamming her against the wall of the nearest warehouse.

"Let go, you bastard!" Riley panicked before flexing her forearm and moving to stab at Alex, who quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, Riley. I was an Alpha member, too. I can handle you." Alex threatened as he slashed at Riley's other sleeve to get at her other dagger but making sure not to harm the child. His expression then softened. "Look, Riley, if you just calm down and relax, I promise I won't hurt you." Alex said softly as he slowly ran his hand down Riley's side, frowning when he felt the gun. "What's this?" Alex questioned.

"No!" Riley yelled and maneuvered herself to kick Alex in the chest, making him stumble backwards. "Don't move, Alex. I-I'll shoot you. I really will." Riley exclaimed, pulling out the gun and pointing it right at Alex's head.

"You're not even a successful Alpha member." Alex scoffed trying to get into Riley's head and screw with her mind. "How long have you been here? A long time, am I right? And you can't even hide the fear that's so clear on your face? You would be ripped apart by Shore or Terror." Alex informed. "I mean, why do you think your adoptive parents arranged to have you taken by Shore? I was there when we met Lieutenant Colonel Bishop, you know. He was one of our recruiters until he had kids of his own. He actually planned to keep you with him until he realized how bad of a kid you were." Alex commented lightly.

Alex stepped forward and smirked before easily taking the gun from Riley. His words had struck her hard. "I-I'm not a bad kid. I tried so hard to be good." Riley muttered, her eyes seeing but not comprehending.

"Just relax, Riley. You'll enjoy it, too. Just wait." Alex said softly, reaching forward and holding Riley closely. She was too stunned to respond at the moment.

It was when Alex moved to take off her shirt did Riley respond and start struggling. She immediately aimed for the spot she knew always worked with boys. "Let me go! Fuck off! Come on! Let go of me!" Riley screeched as she kicked at his family jewels, stunned when she felt her foot hit something hard. (_But it's not what you think_.)

Alex smirked up at the young blonde. "I always wear a cup when I'm out hunting. Although, I do have to admit I almost forgot it. I haven't been out in nearly a decade." Alex said as if remembering a fond memory.

"You-you're sick! You're disgusting! Let go of me or-or I'll call Shore and he'll kill your pedophile ass!" Riley yelled.

"I told you, Riley, as an ex-Alpha member, I know all your little tricks." Alex hissed, harshly tugging off the GPS watch Riley was wearing and throwing it away.

"Why did you throw it away? They can still track me, you know? Why didn't you just break it, you-you bastard!" Riley continued to panic.

"Do you take me for a fool, Riley? I know that the second I crush that GPS, Shore's gonna know something's wrong. Now we're all alone and we can have some fun. In fact, I think we're isolated far enough that no one will hear your screams. So, go ahead. They've always excited me more, anyways." Alex informed with a feral grin, his fears dissipating for the moment.

Instinctively, Riley pulled her hand back and punched Alex as hard as she could in the nose making him stumble back, clutching his now bleeding nose. Without glancing back, Riley quickly began running but at this point, she was too scared to know which way she was running.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" Alex yelled, panic rising up in him. Shore couldn't find out about him. He quickly regained his composure and ran after the significantly shorter Marauder.

"Fuck you! You're a creeper!" Riley yelled back, running as fast as she could in the random direction she chose. If she could find any makeshift weapon as she ran, she was definitely going to kill Alex as quickly as she could. He reminded her scarily of her adoptive father.

She let out a high-pitched scream when she felt someone grab her from behind and was almost shaking when Alex slammed her against another warehouse's wall and ripped her shirt off. "If you run again, Riley, I'll have to kill you before having my fun." Alex warned dangerously.

"Alex, please, please, don't do this. I-just… please don't!" Riley exclaimed nearly in tears as she shut her eyes tightly, feeling the older man cupping her cheek. She opened them a little when she felt both hands off and saw him looking for something in his pockets. She took the time to grab her lucky rock from her pocket and slam it as hard as she could against Alex's skull then took off again. She knew that this time it would take longer for him to regain his composure and if she was lucky, he would be bleeding.

Riley knew Alex was gaining on her and didn't know if she was even more freaked out or if she was relieved when she turned a corner and saw a blue car driving up to her with people that she knew… the NCIS agents.

Seeing Riley running towards them, Gibbs slammed on the brakes and all four agents got out of the car, hands at their guns. McGee had been issued a new one. "Special Agent Gibbs, please, help me!" Riley exclaimed desperately. She would find a way to get away from them later as they would be significantly easier to escape from than getting away from Alex.

Noting that she was shirtless and bruised, Gibbs had no problem allowing her to hide behind him as Alex finally ran from behind the corner with blood streaming into his eyes in a way that didn't allow him to see Gibbs, Tony, Ziva or McGee. "You're going to wish I killed you when I'm done with you, Riley!" Alex roared as he swiped at the blood at his eyes.

"Agent Gibbs, please, don't let him get me. Please." Riley begged, not noticing the tears running down her cheeks.

Alex froze when he saw Riley hiding behind what obviously were federal agents. "Feds, Riley? Shore's not going to be happy that you're in contact with Feds." Alex said trying to scare her into coming back with him though his voice was filled with fear.

When Alex whirled around to run off, Gibbs simply shot him in the leg. It was obvious what had been about to happen.

Tony and Ziva quickly rushed over to cuff Alex and tug him up, ignoring him as he was pulled onto his injured leg. He had learned enough from the Marauders of Darkness, however, to only grit his teeth as he walked normally on the leg.

Gibbs' looked at Alex, infuriated, though his expression didn't change when Riley's grip on his jacket tightened as they got closer. "Please, Agent Gibbs, don't give me to him. Please. I'll do anything." Riley whimpered, moving to the other side of him when Alex walked past her although his expression had changed into one that showed no emotion, belying his utter panic and fear at having been caught trying to rape an 8 year old little girl. Unluckily, the four agents that had caught him were particularly fond of the child he had been caught trying to ravage.

Knowing that she was scared, Gibbs turned around and knelt down to her level but keeping his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't run away. He had wanted to find her but not in this way. In fact, he'd rather have not found her than have her run to him trying to escape from her would-be rapist.

"He will not touch you again. He will not even look at you again." Gibbs promised, forgetting for a moment that he was talking to an assassin with certain skills that Ziva didn't even have and instead a scared and traumatized little girl.

"You're taking him to jail?" Riley questioned in a small voice that she hadn't used in over 2 years.

* * *

Riley and Gibbs had been standing and looking at each other in silence for nearly 10 minutes as Ziva and McGee sat in the backseat with Alex between them, cuffs on both his hands and feet. "Um, thanks for helping me, Special Agent Gibbs." Riley said uncomfortably. Tony thought she looked kind of cute for a mini killer, drowned in Gibbs' NCIS jacket.

Hearing and seeing no response from Gibbs, Riley bit her lip. "Okay, well, I'll be going now. I have to get a new shirt." Riley informed, putting the jacket onto the driver's seat and turning to run off but winced in slight pain when Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere except back to NCIS." Gibbs informed, noticing the wince and loosening his grip ever so slightly on her arm.

Riley looked at him incredulously. "I can't! And, how exactly do you expect to make me? I can run away easily." Riley informed smugly.

"I'll shoot you like I did Alex." Gibbs answered simply, holding make a smile of amusement when Riley's jaw dropped comically. He, Tony, Ziva and McGee knew that he most likely wouldn't shoot the little girl but if she believed it then all the better for them. "Look, you're scared, you're traumatized and you're cold. We can take care of you." Gibbs spoke as he easily lifted Riley up and sat her on top of the car. She was too light for her own good. "Drink some water." Gibbs said as he ducked into the car and grabbed a water bottle from Tony and slipping something into the water.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. And I'm not scared or traumatized, anymore. Oh and I'm only a little cold." Riley added.

Gibbs grabbed his jacket as he got back out and draped it over the girl's shoulders once more. "Drink." Gibbs ordered.

Riley looked at him suspiciously but took the bottle of water. "Alright but I'm leaving after. You don't get a say." Riley said then took a gulp of water and handed it back to the senior special agent.

"You can keep the jacket." Gibbs informed offhandedly.

Riley laughed. "Yeah and that wouldn't get me killed, right? Alex was right. Shore hates us even talking to Feds." Riley said, handing the jacket back.

Gibbs took the jacket with only slight concern. He didn't want her to start walking without the jacket but didn't want to raise suspicion so he allowed her to start walking back to the MoD. "Next time I see you, though, I'm not letting you go." Gibbs called out.

"There won't be a next time." Riley muttered to herself though she was starting to get really drowsy. Turning back to Gibbs, she tried her hardest to glare at him. "Damn it, Special Agent Gibbs. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I can't trust anybody." Riley said trying to come off as angry but she only sounded sleepy. The last thing she remembered before she conked out was Gibbs rushing towards her as she started to fall to the ground.

"You know, Boss, she really is cute when she's not trying to one up us or trying to kill us." Tony commented as he looked down at the child sleeping in his arms. They didn't want to sit Riley in the back with Alex.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Alex couldn't help but add making everybody, even Gibbs, turn to him with a dark glare.

Luckily for Alex, Gibbs was driving so he had to quickly turn back around. "Do not even think about her, you disgusting pedophile. I will kill you painfully if you look at her again." Ziva snarled uncharacteristically. Ziva couldn't help but feel an extreme hatred for Alex.

Alex swallowed hard and looked down. "I-I never meant to hurt her. I just… couldn't stop myself. She's so beautiful." Alex said softly.

"She is 8 years old and still a baby!" Ziva exclaimed, her dark eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying so hard to get rid of my urges but my control… it just disappears when I see such beautiful girls. I didn't mean to hurt Riley. She-she's like a daughter to me!" Alex exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Just shut up! We don't want to hear you talking about that, anymore. If you say another word, I'll put a bullet in your other leg." McGee exclaimed. Alex calling Riley a daughter-figure had nearly hit home for him. He was afraid he really would shoot Alex again for what he did.

"Yes, Special Agent McGee." Alex said calmly as he tried to look away from the young child nestled against Tony. "I have a son, Pierce. 6 years old. He just started working with the Marauders. I've never thought about him the way I do about Riley…" Alex began. "I never wanted this for him but I couldn't hide him from Shore. I've already pledged the allegiance of myself and my family to Shore so I had to hand him over." Alex added.

"Come on." McGee muttered, tugging Alex out of the car as they pulled into the NCIS garage.

"You're going to put me in jail, right? I can't help myself but I can't take hurting another precious child." Alex said softly as he watched Tony get out of the car, holding Riley awkwardly.

"Another precious child?" Ziva asked coldly.

Alex winced as he realized what he had said. "Um…" Alex stuttered, keeping his eyes on Riley as Gibbs took her from Tony and allowed her to sleep against his chest, her golden hair framing her delicate milky white skin. He quickly shook his head and tore his eyes away from the little girl. "I'll tell you later. Just get me away from Riley. Please." Alex said desperately.

"That… I will gladly do." Tony said, walking over and shoving Alex towards the elevator. Gibbs would wait for the next one.

* * *

"Terror," a voice boomed from the doorway making Terror and all three children turn to him.

"Dad." Terror said in surprise before quickly rushing over. "What's wrong, Dad?" Terror questioned.

"Where's Alex? And Riley and Prashant? They are supposed to be at Obedience Training with you." Shore said coldly, clearly not impressed.

"I split the kids into two groups. I headed this group and Alex headed the other. I don't know why but Alex suddenly dismissed them. I was about to dismiss the others in about an hour." Terror answered timidly.

"You what?" Shore demanded, backhanding Terror. The 27 year old stumbled backwards. "You allowed Alex to work with Riley?" Shore sneered.

Terror suddenly felt angry. "Of course I did! We split the group randomly. It's not as if I, personally, assigned the kid to work with Alex! Besides, why should she get special treatment? She's just another normal Alpha kid. You-you barely ever discipline her! What's so good about her? I'm your son!" Terror exclaimed angrily. He immediately regret his outburst when Shore's eyes became ice.

"You are all my children." Shore finally informed monotonously.

Terror rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that, Dad. I'm your biological son. Half of me is all you! Hell, you were married to my mother!" Terror exclaimed.

"Biology has nothing to do with family, Christopher. I thought you understood that. And Riley is special. She has the makings to be the best Marauder I have ever seen. You never had that. You never had the natural talent, the passion… I need to be delicate with her because one wrong move and she could turn on us but on our side, she's priceless." Shore explained. He did tend to favor Riley and Terror, though. There was a reason Terror was his second-in-command even though he had never been an Alpha member.

Terror studied his father's expression. He had never been athletic so he never made it to the Alpha team but his brilliance when it came to profiling is what helped him get up to the Bravo team. "She-she's not my sister, is she? Is Riley your daughter?" Terror demanded.

Shore paused then turned to the younger three. "Lance, Marshall, Phoebe… leave us." Shore ordered calmly.

The three children immediately nodded and ran off as Shore turned back to Terror. "I'm not sure, son, but I think Riley might just be my biological child, as well. Do you know who her mother was?" Shore asked.

Terror looked stunned for a moment before he shook his head. "No. Who's her mom?"

"Someone you knew, son." Shore answered vaguely. Terror had enough self control and respect to his father not to question further until he was ready.

"She does look like she has your eyes, Dad." Terror commented softly then tilted his head slightly to the side. "Your temper, too. She's gotten into more fights with other members than anyone else." Terror added and raised an eyebrow when Shore smiled. "Why are you smiling? Every time I got into a fight with another Marauder, you gave me a strapping!" Terror exclaimed indignantly.

Shore simply raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying I did not administer proper punishment after she was sent to my office?" Shore demanded.

"Of course not!" Terror quickly answered. "I've just observed that you've always been a little more lenient on her than any other person… even me and you've already always been kind to me, Dad." Terror added softly.

Shore stared down at him for some time. "Because, Christopher, if Riley does, indeed, turn out to be my little girl, I want her out of the game. You and she are all the legacy I have left. I've been grooming you to be the MoD leader but you only make a good second-in-command. Riley is a natural born leader. She needs discipline but she doesn't need to be over-disciplined." Shore began explaining.

"And she desperately wants a parent. Is that why you put her over your knee when you punish her? It's so… personal. Even I go over the desk." Terror said.

"Yes. Because I know that if I'm able to make Riley see things the way we see it, I'll have her complete devotion. It takes a lot to gain her trust but when I get it, it'll take a lot to lose it. This is what you need to learn, Christopher: how to find weaknesses and strengths in people." Shore said.

"So you're manipulating her?" Terror questioned though he honestly had no qualms against it. He trusted his father with his life.

"Not necessarily. I'm doing what is required. It doesn't matter to me how other people perceive it. It's a dog eat dog world out there, son, but if we do it my way then we'll be the top dog." Shore said with a pleased smile.

"So it's not manipulation as long as what we're doing is for the right reason?" Terror asked.

"No, Christopher. It's still manipulation but in a good way. You see, no matter how harsh or cold I seem to be to the children, I do it for their own good. They have no idea how rough it is out there but it's always better to be safe than sorry. I would rather have them overly trained than undertrained." Shore said.

"Oh," was all Terror could manage as he thought things through. "So that's why Darwin is so stressed in our studies." Terror thought out loud.

"Exactly." Shore answered with a nod. "In this world, everyone does what's best for themselves and their loved ones and throws everyone else to the wolves. That's all I'm doing. I'm watching out for my own." Shore reiterated.

"But what about the kids that don't make it? You send them back… damaged." Terror said though honestly, he felt nothing for any of the children.

"I thought you understood the Darwinian Theory of Evolution. Survival of the fittest, son, and those children were not the fittest." Shore snapped.

"Right." Terror nodded. "We don't want the world to be taken over by idiots. All we're doing is weeding out the children who would only bring America down. And you're right about Riley, too. She's the smartest 8 year old I've met so far." Terror added.

"Of course she is. She's had the most extensive education of all Marauders. I gave her a personal tutor just as I did for you." Shore informed.

Terror thinned his lip as he bit back an outburst. He was above this. And if it turned out that Riley was truly his biological younger sister, he would have no problem showing favor towards her. "Dad… who was her mother?" Terror asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Shore expressed knowingly. "However, I will indulge you this time but after I tell you why I didn't want her near Alex." Shore said as he took a step towards his son. "Alex has problems. He is a pedophile, Christopher. I didn't want him near Riley because I see how he looks at her." Shore said with a growl making Terror's eyes widened.

"That's why he kept touching her during Obedience Training." Terror breathed. "He-he went out! While Riley was going out to take her walk! What if he's going to go… do something to her?" Terror questioned, panicking.

"I'll take care of it. We will track her by GPS." Shore said and started towards the door with Terror right behind him. "And Christopher?" Shore called out, turning around making Terror stop in his tracks. "Her mother was Caitlin. Caitlin Todd."

* * *

**Concluding Author's Note: I will be taking suggestions to Riley's paternal lineage as of... now. If you have a preference, inform me of the fact. I'll take all suggestions into consideration though I'm a little iffy on McGee as of right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: At long last Chapter 6 has been released. I took a very, very long hiatus from NCIS wherein I explored the worlds of many other shows and so on but in the end, NCIS fans will always be NCIS fans. In this chapter, Riley will have a little showdown and the MoD are beginning their extraction plans.**

**It's been nearly three years, I see! Such a long time. I'm surprised that 3 year younger me had the mental capacity to plan out such a detailed story. I have a document for actually writing the story and a document that simply lists out all of the information and the structure of the MoD. A little OCD maybe. Anyhow, for those that haven't abandoned my story, I'm sorry about the extremely long wait. As I mentioned before, I have a very short attention span. Sorry about that. I hope I'll complete another 5 chapters before disappearing for three years again. =P Just kidding.**

**Anywho, read on and let your imagination soar.**

**Lark Chizin Pearie**

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and gently set Riley down in his chair and covered her with both his NCIS jacket and his blue coat. When she woke up, he'd give her one of his spare shirts to wear but for now he wanted to watch the interrogation he knew was going to happen. He couldn't interrogate Alex for fear that he might just kill the man. "Watch her. When she wakes up, get me from Interrogation 2 and make sure she doesn't run away." Gibbs said, grabbing a random probie from the hallway and tugging him to his desk.

"Y-Yes, sir," the young agent quickly answered, instantly recognizing the legendary Special Agent Gibbs.

Alex sat in front of Tony looking extremely nervous and scared. "I-I've always known there was something wrong with me, Agent DiNozzo." Alex spoke softly.

"If you've always known then why didn't you turn yourself in?" Tony asked, unsympathetic to him.

"You don't understand, Special Agent DiNozzo. I was kidnapped, myself, when I was 6 but the urges didn't start coming until puberty. By then, I was too afraid of Shore to even think about telling him that I had these strange feelings. I didn't want to hurt kids but I didn't want to die, either." Alex said, looking down at the table.

"You said 'another precious child'. That means you've tried to rape other kids besides Riley. Who were they?" Tony demanded.

"If I tell you, Agent DiNozzo, would you put me in a jail where Shore's men couldn't reach me?" Alex inquired.

Tony bit back an immediate 'no'. If these were cold cases then they would need his testimony. "It depends on what you have to tell us." Tony shrugged.

"I-I can't tell you anything unless I have your word that you'll keep me from Shore and his people. He and his Marauders are everywhere, you know? I can tell you about them! If I tell you about the MoD and all their undercover agents, will you protect me?" Alex asked, his eyes brightening suddenly.

Tony was then stuck between a rock and a hard place. The FBI would probably allow Alex into Witness Protection if he told all he knew about the MoD but he wanted the guy to die in jail for what he almost did to Riley… but they could save so many more kids with his help.

"I'll be right back." Tony said then left the room without another word. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do.

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee watched Alex look around the room and stare at the video camera for the longest time before Tony rushed into the room. "What'll we do, Boss?" Tony asked making all three other agents turn to him.

"Kill him." Ziva answered with a stony expression, her eyes still on Alex.

"If he can help us find the headquarters, the information would be priceless." McGee spoke.

"He is a pedophile! He-he rapes young children and feels nothing for it. All he is saying-everything he does is-is an act! For that, he should burn!" Ziva exclaimed making McGee look at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Ziva, we want him in jail desperately, too, but what if he can save a hundred other kids? We don't know how many kids Shore has with him." Tony said softly.

"You do not understand, Tony. You do not understand anything about people like him. As long as he is alive, he will not stop." Ziva said.

Tony's eyes hardened. "Look, I care about that girl just as much as you do but nothing happened to her and we can save those other kids from traumatizing lives, okay?" Tony said passionately.

"Nothing happened to her?!" Ziva demanded, turning to Tony with a raging fire in her eyes. "She will be traumatized beyond belief, Tony! I… I had a friend. She had been brutalized by a man nearly triple her age when we were just children. Her parents threw her out for 'defiling herself' and she and her body wasted away because she would not even move… she-she was so plagued by the nightmares of what happened! Do not tell me that you care as much as I do because you do not, Tony." Ziva hissed, hurt flashing for a second in between the fire in her eyes.

McGee and Tony were speechless. Even Gibbs seemed to be more solemn than he usually was. Ziva looked surprised that she had allowed them this information. But Tony couldn't afford to stay silent. He wanted to console the young Israeli.

"Ziva, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend but those children with Shore? They'll be just as traumatized if not even more so. He's forcing them to kill… forcing them to give away a part of their soul." Tony said softly, almost pleading Ziva to look past what was obviously very meaningful to her for the greater good.

"I do not know if I can do that." Ziva answered simply.

"Everyday children are abused; physically, emotionally, sexually but we can't help them all, Ziva." McGee said, trying to be reasonable.

"I understand that, McGee, I do. It is just that… Riley reminds me so much of her. They had the same look in their eyes… the same look on their face… asking for help. I do not know if I can ignore that." Ziva said, shaking her head, trying to get rid of her overwhelming emotions.

"We'll help her, Ziva. We'll help her anyway we can but this is something we can't turn away. Justice for one person or justice for many people?" Gibbs spoke up.

"That is the one hundred thousand dollar question, yes? But then where do we stop? Save 100 people and give up 1. Save 1,000 people and give up 100. We will never win." Ziva said, her stoic mask reappearing on her face.

The subject was so serious that Tony didn't even think about correcting her but he couldn't understand why she wanted to complicate the simple idiom 'million dollar question'.

"You can't save everyone." Tony said. He leaned against the one-way mirror and watched as Alex continued to fidget.

Ziva nodded slowly in agreement. "I cannot save everyone. I agree. But I can try to save Riley." Ziva spoke.

"It isn't an option anymore, Agent David. We're going to talk with the Director about giving him what he wants in return for his testimony on where the MoD headquarters are, how they operate, who's in charge and much, much more." Gibbs informed flatly.

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed, about to argue.

"No, Ziva. It isn't a debate." Gibbs said harshly.

Slowly, she closed her mouth. The two stared at each other for the longest time, almost as if having a face-off before Ziva looked away. "I will be with Riley." Ziva snapped then left abruptly.

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Terror questioned as they walked towards the main office.

"I'm going to retrieve Lance, Sabrina and Jesse and we will be going out to see if your suspicions are, indeed, correct." Shore answered as he made his way down the stairs and towards the dormitories that belonged to the Alpha team.

"Why do we need them? I can assist you." Terror said, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. He had always resented the fact he never made it to the Alpha team while these little delinquents were able to at the age of 10 or even 8 for Riley.

"Because, son, they are my elite group. They are the best of the best Marauders we have… very highly trained." Shore informed.

"I'm highly trained, Dad. I had a personal tutor for so long." Terror said bitterly.

Shore turned to the man, having had enough of his childish petulance. "Yes, I assigned you a personal tutor since the age of 4 and yet you still never made it to the Alpha team as I always wished." Shore snapped making Terror blush. Shore quickly composed himself and spoke again. "Christopher, you are 27 years old and a member of the Marauders of Darkness. Kindly stop whining like a petulant little child and hold yourself like the second-in-command of the MoD because, I promise you, there are always others that can and want to take your spot."

Terror immediately straightened and nodded. "Yes, Father," he answered then, holding himself as high as his father, walked behind the man as they passed by the rooms calling for them with a tone of authority.

Sabrina, Lance and Jesse immediately ran out of their rooms and carefully closed the door before standing at attention in front of it.

"It has recently come to my attention that Riley had been assigned to Alex during Level 3 Obedience Training and Alex had dismissed her and the other for the day." Shore started then paused but only for a moment. "I do not trust Alex alone with any young girl and therefore I have a bad feeling about it in my gut. I know Riley has gone on her long awaited walk and I know that Alex has followed her." Shore spoke.

The three looked up with confusion. Why didn't he trust Alex with young girls? Then it hit them. "Father?" Sabrina spoke, ever the leader.

"Yes, Sabrina?" Shore acknowledged.

"Alex isn't a baby raper… I mean, pedophile… is he?" Sabrina asked.

Shore merely looked at the teenager for a minute. "He is. That's why I need your help to go find Riley. We think he may have followed her on her walk." Shore informed.

"I'll kill him!" Lance immediately roared as he stalked back into his room to grab the tracking device that had his, Jesse's, Riley's and Sabrina's GPS devices programmed into it.

Shore allowed him to have his little outburst without repercussions because he decided that having loyal teammates was a little endearing.

"Where is she?" Sabrina questioned. She walked towards Lance and Jesse quickly followed her lead, crowding around the older boy.

Lance looked down at the tracker and frowned in confusion. "It says she's been by the warehouse four buildings over for some time now." Lance said, eyes darkening. If he found Alex doing anything to Riley, he knew he would probably kill him.

"Let's go. Lead the way, Lance." Shore said.

Lance immediately grinned at being handed the torch before heading towards the entrance.

"They're not here." Lance announced as they walked to the spot where the tracker said Riley was.

"But her GPS is." Sabrina spoke up.

Everyone turned to her to find her looking down at the watch that was supposed to be on the 8 year old's wrist. "Alex got to her, didn't he?" Jesse asked.

"If he did, he's dead. No matter where he goes, we'll find him." Shore spoke calmly. No sense in panicking when he was pretty sure the children would do enough panicking for all of them. Besides, he never panicked. He was Shore, the leader of the Marauders of Darkness.

"But what if she's dead, too?" Jesse asked, turning to him.

"Then we'll make him regret touching her." Shore said icily.

Jesse held back a shiver at Shore's tone. Alex was definitely dead.

"She went this way." Lance said after watching Sabrina carefully place the watch into a bag to preserve the evidence. Again, this pointed to government influence in the rules and regulations of the Marauders of Darkness.

"Why would she go that way? If she was trying to get away from Alex, wouldn't she try to get back to headquarters? She's only running further away and isolating herself. That only makes things worse!" Jesse interjected unbelievingly.

"Jesse, she had just been attacked by someone she was supposed to be able to trust. She was traumatized and probably a little disoriented. I mean, Alex was an ex-Alpha member. He knows everything we know when it comes to combat. I know she would've wanted to head back to headquarters but nothing mattered except getting away from Alex and to be honest, I would've run in any random direction, too, if I were 8 years old and running away from a 27 year old pedophile rapist." Sabrina pointed out.

"Very good, Sabrina. You're right." Shore agreed with a small smile. Sabrina immediately grinned widely at his hard-earned compliment. "So she ran this way. What happened next, Lance?" Shore quizzed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Her shirt!" Lance exclaimed seeing the ripped black Marauder-issue shirt.

Shore gestured towards it with his head. Terror ran over with gloves on and placed it carefully in a bag, as well.

"Well, it seems like he caught up to her and slammed her against the wall of this warehouse. You can see that the dust settled around the two figures." Lance said then knelt down and smiled a little. "Seems Riley got Alex either on the head or on the nose with her lucky rock because of the amount of blood splattered around." Lance said though he left the rock alone. Terror or Sabrina would collect it.

"How do you know it's not Riley's?" Shore tested.

"Because Alex would have had her against the wall, not the other way around. The blood splatter is consistent with Alex being struck by a rock." Lance answered. Shore nodded drawing a grin from Lance.

"And you can follow the blood drops all the way here where it seems he stopped 'cause there's a huger pile than usual." Jesse cut in. Lance glared darkly at him.

"New tire track marks. You don't think Alex has an accomplice, do you? What if-what if they're torturing Riley right now?" Sabrina asked, worried.

"It'll be fine. Riley will be fine. Don't worry. Alex doesn't know that he has a subdermal implant. I had it put in the second I realized he was an abomination." Shore said offhandedly though his eyes had now gone ice cold as he pondered what Alex might be doing to his 'child'.

* * *

Ziva paused, bewildered, as she walked into the bullpen to what she thought was a cute little face-off until she got close enough to hear the words that were being exchanged. "And after we duct tape you to the wall by your wrists, we'll put nails through your arms and hands just to make sure you're hanging right. Now, I'll ask you again nicely. Let me leave." Riley said though the oversized NCIS jacket she had put on sort of took away some of the intimidation.

"I was given strict orders by Special Agent Gibbs not to let you go anywhere," the agent answered though he clearly looked shaken.

"Does it look like Special Agent Gibbs can control me? No, he can't." Riley said cooly then jumped off the table and took two steps towards the young probie. He immediately took two steps away from her. "Jeremiah, I know that you value your life." Riley started up once more until she saw Ziva.

"What are you doing, Riley?" Ziva questioned though she knew exactly what was going on. It amused her that the 8 year old could frighten the probationary agent that much, though. "Why are you terrorizing him?" Ziva decided to throw in, as well.

"Hi, Agent David." Riley greeted as if nothing had been going on.

"You may leave." Ziva informed Jeremiah.

Jeremiah swallowed hard, nodded then began leaving though when Riley began speaking once more, he stopped. "Remember, Jeremiah, I can find out where you, your wife and your son live." Riley said quietly though Ziva heard, nonetheless.

"You seem fine for a child that is supposedly traumatized." Ziva commented, raising an eyebrow at Riley.

Riley's eyes flashed in remembrance as her entire body tensed. Quickly, however, she composed herself once more. "I'm fine, Agent David. Besides, Jeremiah reminded me of Terror and I hate Terror." Riley informed. After a brief pause, Riley opened her mouth to speak again but thought twice and closed her mouth.

"What is it, Riley?" Ziva asked softly.

"Wh-where's Agent DiNozzo?" Riley questioned hesitantly.

"He, Agent McGee and Agent Gibbs are questioning Alex right now." Ziva replied, keeping her gaze on Riley to watch her response. Again, she visibly tensed. Maybe the child wasn't as fine as she wanted everyone to believe. "How about I introduce you to Abby?" Ziva offered as she took off her badge and gun and began unlocking the drawer in which she kept the items to put them away.

"Sounds great." Riley muttered then lunged forward and grabbed her gun.

"Hey!" Ziva exclaimed reaching over to grab it back but Riley had already shot off in the direction of the interrogation room.

As Riley ran from the bullpen and towards the interrogation room, she quickly pulled the gun from the holster, dropping the holster to the ground. She saw the words 'Interrogation Room 1' and kicked the door open only to find it empty. Biting her lip lightly, she heard Ziva yell out for her again and quickly she darted to Interrogation Room 2 where she hit the jackpot.

"Riley!" Alex exclaimed when the young blonde ran in with a blank look. She kicked the door shut. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Alex asked nervously, keeping his eyes on the gun that was held firmly in her right hand.

"I'm gonna kill you." Riley answered.

Alex instantly recognized the emotionless mask that was taught to Marauders when they were nervous or anything but confident.

"Riley…" Gibbs began but Riley turned to him with flashing eyes.

"Don't even start with me, Agent Gibbs. Right now, I trust you about as much as I trust him!" Riley exclaimed, gesturing towards Alex with the gun.

The brief look that passed through Gibbs' face wasn't seen as Ziva decided to burst through the doors at that moment. "Gibbs, I am sorry. She just grabbed it and ran and I had no time to…" Ziva began apologizing but she was cut off when a bullet flew past her ear. She turned to Riley, surprised.

"Close the door, Agent David." Riley ordered.

Ziva looked ready to argue until she saw the blank look in Riley's eyes. This had happened with Sarah, as well. She knew that when they retreated into their safe little world, they could and would be willing to do anything to get what they needed be it someone's death or simply peace of mind. Sarah had died because she refused to leave her world… the world in which she hadn't even been raped.

"Okay. I am closing it now, Riley." Ziva said, trying to keep the child calm as she carefully closed the door.

"Okay, now, all three of you. Go stand in front of the mirror." Riley instructed and carefully walked to the other side of the table as the three others obeyed her and stood in a line in front of the one-way mirror. "Now turn on the lights in the other room so I can see what's in there. NOW! Or I put a bullet through the mirror." Riley warned.

Not even a couple minutes later, lights flashed on to reveal everybody in the observation room. "All of you. Out. Or I start picking you off one by one. My aim doesn't get worse just because there's a mirror between us," she said.

Riley waited until all of the people cleared out of the observation room. Nervously, she licked her lips then turned her attention to Alex. "You know you're going to die, don't you?"

"I-I don't think you'll kill me, Riley. You were never the kind to k-kill for no reason." Alex stuttered.

"You don't want to do this, Riley. This is something you can never turn back from." Gibbs spoke.

"You are a good person. You will not do this." Ziva said with conviction, texting on her phone behind her back.

Riley let out a wry laugh. "Me? A good person? Do you know who I am, Agent David?" Riley asked unbelievably, her eyes still on Alex. "You guys don't understand. I need to kill him. Closure and all that, you know?" Riley commented lightly though all three saw through her façade. She lifted the gun with both hands and aimed at Alex.

Ziva knew she had to go a different route. "How did you know where they were interrogating Alex?" Ziva questioned.

Riley turned to her, knowing Ziva was trying to distract her but decided to humor the Israeli, anyway. "I heard you walking from there when I was… discussing something with Jeremiah." Riley confessed then turned to Alex. "And you and I both know that even if I don't kill you, Shore will. Either way, this time next week, or even sooner, you'll be serving Satan." Riley added.

"As will you when you die." Alex couldn't help but respond. Gibbs and Ziva both shot him deadly looks in response.

"I know," Riley said softly, glancing down but only for a second.

At that moment, a knock sounded. "Riley? It's Agent DiNozzo. Can I come in?" Tony called out.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Riley muttered to herself questioningly. "You were texting Agent DiNozzo? Why?" Riley demanded, turning to Ziva.

* * *

Shore, Terror, Lance, Jesse and Sabrina all were gathered in the main office while the Computer Crimes unit was assigned to track Alex's subdermal implant. It had been put in so long ago they didn't even know if it was still functional or not. "Sir?" a teenage boy called out, walking up to Shore.

"Yes, Marcus?" Shore questioned, standing up and adjusting his suit.

"We've found Alex but you won't like the results." Marcus answered as he led all five people back to his desk.

"He's at the Washington Navy Yard?" Terror asked unbelievingly then turned to Lance, Jesse and Sabrina. "Hey, weren't you guys being harassed by those Navy cops?" Terror questioned.

"Yeah. Those people were the ones that tried to hack into our database. We confronted them yesterday and Jesse stole two of their guns." Sabrina informed making Jesse's eyes widen. He had forgotten to tell Shore that he had taken Agent McGee's guns.

"So we're assuming that those tire tracks belonged to the NCIS agents?" Lance asked tentatively. There was a pause.

"You idiot!" Terror exclaimed, jumping up and backhanding Jesse so hard he fell to the ground.

"What? What did I do?" Jesse cried out, confused.

"Christopher." Shore muttered warningly, reaching out and grabbing Terror's arm when the young man moved to smack Jesse again.

"Dad, it's his fault that Alex and Riley are with those Navy cops!" Terror exclaimed, glaring darkly at Jesse.

Shore simply shot him a look that instantly sobered the younger man. "How-how do you know Riley's there?" Jesse asked, standing up and moving his hand to reveal a red handprint on his cheek.

"There was probably a tracking device in the guns that you took off the NCIS agent." Shore explained calmly making Jesse's eyes widen.

"But I have the guns! How would they know where Riley was?!" Jesse asked, starting to panic.

"She took a gun from your room!" Lance exclaimed, suddenly remembering seeing the young girl grabbing the gun out of Jesse's room. He had asked her why she needed the gun. "She said that she would need protection. Wasn't the SIG the one that had blanks?" Lance questioned.

"Yes. They must've been dummied blanks with tracking devices. They were gambling with the trackers, though, and with allowing us to steal it. We could've easily have used the blanks against them and demolished the tracking devices in the bullets. I've always wanted to do something like that but I wouldn't want to risk giving up a weapon. They might use it to shoot us." Sabrina voiced with a thoughtful expression.

"They probably found Alex trying to do something to Riley or found him doing something to Riley and took them both in." Lance shared then looked up at Shore. "Alex is weak, Father. Getting caught raping a child is a pretty bad offense. What if he gives up the Marauders in return for leniency or even getting put into Witness Protection? I remember Operation Disintegrate. The MoD had to completely relocate and alter its signatures because of Harry Whittington of the Delta team. We'll have to kill him and rescue Riley quick." Lance speculated with a look of slight panic.

Shore ran situations through his head. Alex would die, no doubt, but what would happen with Riley? "Alex's offer will be too good to refuse. He will definitely be put into Witness Protection. Speak to Michelle of the FBI Mole Team." Shore ordered.

"But Dad, if we speak to Witness Protection, we'll know when they're transferring Alex over from the FBI and we can snag him there." Terror pointed out.

Even Jesse raised an eyebrow at that. "Terror, the transfer will be so heavily guarded as he will be a potential Marauder informer that there will be no chance of us getting him out without repercussions and we can't simply jump in, shoot him and jump out. We need to make an example of him." Shore said ominously.

"So if we're able to get Michelle into the FBI security detail for Alex, she could easily incapacitate the other FBI agents and we could swoop in and snatch him." Sabrina verbalized thoughtfully.

Shore smiled softly. "Very good, Sabrina." Shore complimented making Sabrina grin and Terror scowl concurrently.

"But if he's in FBI custody, wouldn't they ask him to write his testimony first before they grant him immunity into Witness Protection? That means they would already have a signed confession and everything. He could lead them right here." Lance pointed out.

"I have Michelle already stationed on the team to retrieve Alex from the NCIS team. She's ordered to incapacitate them in any way fit to keep him from doing anything or saying anything. If we need to, I will send the Bravo team to retrieve him from the Hoover building. The FBI Mole Team will be waiting for them at the front of the building. They'll need to look like normal children, however. You, Jesse, and Sabrina will be working together with the Bravo team to pose as Warren's niece and nephew to get into the FBI." Shore informed the three young children.

"Why the Bravo team? Why can't we do it? Riley's one of us." Lance asked with a slight frown.

"Because, numbskull, the NCIS agents know what we look like already. You can bet that they're going to be involved with the taskforce with Alex." Jesse responded with an eye-roll.

"Besides, technically the entire Marauder team is a family. Riley's part of our team but we're all part of this organization." Sabrina added with a slight frown at the younger members in her team.

Sometimes it sucked to have such a young team. She knew that the average age in the Bravo team was a lot higher. Maybe around 15 or 16 years old. They would have more experience. She had heard that the current Alpha team was the youngest in MoD history and thus far their stats were also lower than the average Alpha team. Sabrina was hoping to change that once they had Riley fully trained.

"What if Riley's defected and is also informing on us?" Jesse asked warily. He knew that although Shore might deny it in front of the other 'children', he did favor Riley even if just a tiny bit more than the others.

Shore turned to Jesse slowly and simply looked at him for some time. Jesse didn't know that the man was just thinking about what to do if Riley did turn out to be informing on them. The children under 10 were still malleable in concern to morality which was why he disliked placing any single-digit aged child on an active team. "You will not harm Riley. I have other plans when it comes to her." Shore said vaguely.

"We're not going to kill her, are we?" Sabrina asked tentatively. She was starting to see Riley like a younger sister/daughter.

"If, in the end, there is no other choice but to… terminate her then that's what we'll do. But we'll consider it our last option. I can handle NCIS and Riley personally. Gibbs and his team won't tell the FBI about Riley. I know that for sure." Shore informed.

"So, um, Dad… am I going to have to work on the Alpha team to retrieve Alex?" Terror questioned out of nowhere.

Shore shot him a sharp look that quickly silenced him. "Oh and call off the team going after Riley's parents for now. I want everybody focused on this. Terror, I'll need you to start handing out assignments to the others while I work with the Alpha team. Alex will be in our dungeons by this time in two days. That... or dead." Shore informed.

* * *

**Concluding Author's Note: Not many skeletons have been revealed, yet. Maybe a bit for McGee and Ziva. However, in the next chapter, Tony reveals a huge part of his childhood. It may seem a little OOC now that we've found his father isn't as strict and scary as he was made out to be before he made a guest appearance on the show. Let's just assume this is still the NCIS from 3 years ago. =P**


End file.
